Un Renouveau entre les Mondes
by LauraDreaam
Summary: Ceci sera une fiction sur Harry Potter, elle se situera après la Guerre et elle concernera le couple Drago/Hermione en premier lieu mais qui s'étalera sur les autres personnages au fil des chapitres, je m'attarderais notamment sur George Weasley et d'autres encore qui ne seront évoqués que plus tard... Plus de précisions dans la présentation de la fiction et dans le prologue!
1. Prologue

Bonjour a tous et à toutes,

Je viens vous apporter une toute nouvelle FanFiction qui touchera le sujet de Harry Potter, mais cette histoire sortira complètement de ce que l'on connaît ou ce que l'on a déjà pu effet, l'histoire se déroulera après la guerre contre Voldemort, donc après sa « présumée » destruction (oui le Présumé est bien a noter!)

Ma fiction sera tout d'abord centrée sur du Dramione, mais pas que, d'autres personnages tels que George Weasley, Harry Potter etc seront mit en avant (et une multitude d'autres, dont certains n'existent pas dans les livres ou le film) mais je dois avouer que George aura un rôle capital qui ne se révélera pas tout de suite. Il n'est pas prévu pour l'instant que je fasse une histoire avec un couple de même sexe. Cela viendra peut être.

Je vais donc commencer par vous introduire l'histoire, je tiens à répéter que si vous vous êtes friands de l'histoire officielle et de ses bases solides... il vaut mieux passer votre chemin, vous perdrez votre temps ici...

Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas non plus !

 **Prologue :**

Nous sommes 365 jours pile après la destruction du Seigneur des Ténèbres, oui, il y a 365 jours, dans ces couloirs, sur ce perron, sur ces escaliers, du sang et des larmes innocentes coulaient a flot, causées par une armée de fidèles prêt a tout pour satisfaire leur maître . Il y a un an, la vie de certaines personnes a prit un tournant qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu imaginer même dans leurs pires cauchemars... Entre les murs de ce château, bien connu sous le nom de Poudlard, l'École de Sorcellerie, s'est immiscée une peine et une plaie profonde que seul les années pourront effacer.

Pourtant, 365 jours après cette tuerie, elle va nous ouvrir a nouveaux ses portes, pour le plus grand bonheur des futurs première année, l'appréhension des autres.. Cette rentrée propose également aux 7eme année qui n'ont pas pu finir leur cursus et passer leurs ASPIC de revenir pour une année supplémentaire, il est sans doute inutile de préciser que la première a avoir accepté cette proposition est Hermione Granger, qui vient tout juste d'atteindre ses 19 ans et qui est bien déterminée à terminer ses études, malgré la peine et la peur qui ne la quittent plus depuis la guerre ou beaucoup de ses amis ont péri. Cependant rien ne fera défaillir sa motivation d'acier, rien.. C'était sans compter sur la présence plutôt inattendue de tous du fils Malfoy, après ce qu'il s'est passé un an auparavant personne n'aurait pensé qu'il ait le culot de remettre un pied dans cette école après tout le mal qu'il y avait causé. Il faut dire qu'il ne recevra pas l'accueil le plus chaleureux qui soit. Pourtant quelque chose en lui va attirer l'attention de la jeune femme, une ribambelle de bleus sur le corps du sorcier ne passeront pas inaperçu et éveilleront de plus belle sa curiosité, tout d'abord pour un désir de se sentir supérieure pour une fois face à cette insolente personne .. Puis une découverte qui ne la laissera pas de marbre et qui lui révélera que le mal ne s'est jamais vraiment trouvé là ou elle le pensait. Elle est alors prise d'une profonde obsession sur la provenance de ces marques sur le corps de son camarade de classe, comment va-t-elle s'y prendre pour attirer la confiance du garçon qu'elle déteste tant et qu'il a toujours lui même méprisé ? Comment passer au delà des souffrances du passé ? La jeune femme va alors se lancer dans une quête dangereuse,à la recherche d'une vérité plutôt cuisante sur la véritable identité du garçon qu'elle déteste tant. Une quête dans laquelle, cette fois, ses plus fidèles amis ne la suivront pas...


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

C'est donc aujourd'hui que tout recommence pour elle, pour eux tous, aujourd'hui oui, c'est la rentrée dans le monde de la sorcellerie. Hermione avait depuis longtemps préparé ses affaires, une sorte de mélange entre joie et appréhension n'avait cessé de la quitter depuis qu'elle avait apprit un possible retour a Poudlard. Elle se demandait si elle allait retrouver toutes les têtes habituelles de la maison Gryffondor qu'elle avait pu côtoyer durant toute son adolescence. Elle pensait surtout a Harry et Ron, de qui elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle, ils s'étaient séparés brutalement après la guerre, le seul souvenir qu'elle en est, c'est celui d'un Ron totalement effondré après la mort d'un de ses frères et un Harry plutôt perturbé par tout ce qu'il venait d'endurer, ce qui paraît finalement compréhensible .. Elle espérait néanmoins qu'ils aient le courage et l'ambition de revenir terminer leurs études . L'appel de son père pour l'emmener a la gare la sortit de ses pensées, elle prit sa valise, enfila une veste, embrassa sa mère et quitta la maison . Son père se gara le grand bâtiment :

-Je ne t'accompagne pas Hermione, tu sais te débrouiller maintenant..

-Oui papa, merci de m'avoir amené, je reviendrais pour noël, prends soin de toi et de maman..

Une pointe de tristesse se joignit aux sentiments mêlés de la peur, elle savait par dessus tout que ses parents n'approuvaient pas son retour a Poudlard après ce qui s'y était passé et surtout après avoir su que leur propre fille leur avait effacé la mémoire, cela avait valu a la jeune fille de nombreuses heures de leçons de morales et de disputes épuisantes, depuis la tension avec ses parents était restée sur le vif. Elle embrassa son père, prit sa valise et sortit à la recherche de la fameuse voie 9 ¾, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant plusieurs visages connu, mais plus jeune, se diriger avec hâte vers le fameux mur, elle vit également les première année avait leur stress habituel, elle vit également quelques personnes de son age qu'elle connaissait bien tel que Neville, Dean ou encore Cho, ceux ci se contentèrent d'un bref sourire, plutôt mal a l'aise, aucun ne savait comment réagir a la vision d'un de leur anciens amis, la jeune femme prit aussitôt place dans le train, dans son habituel compartiment, là ou elle avait tant échangé avec ses deux amis masculins auparavant, amis qu'elle n'avait pas aperçu. « Ils ont abandonné » se dit-elle en installant sa grosse valise prêt d'elle . « Ils ont abandonné, malgré tout ce que cela représentait pour nous... » a cette pensée elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper quelques larmes, elle sursauta lorsqu'elle vit Neville entrer, celui ci paraissait gêné et ravit de retrouver son amie, dans un automatisme, la jeune femme alla le prendre dans ses bras, ce qui eu pour effet d'apaiser et d'atténuer toute tension ou gêne.

-Oh bonjour Neville, ça me fait bizarre de te revoir, mais tu as l'air d'aller bien, je me trompe …. ? dit elle en se rasseyant.

-Ça va mieux oui, je suis content de voir que d'autres personnes ont prit la même décision que moi, venir finir ce que nous avions commencé dans cette école, mais je pense que moralement ce ne sera pas facile. J'ai longtemps hésité avant de prendre une décision...

-Oui je te comprends, même si je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde, c'était trop important pour moi. Et puis …

-Et puis ça nous permet de continuer a montrer que nous sommes fort malgré toute la destruction qu'il y a eu, c'est pour ça que j'ai choisi de revenir, et je me dit que c'est ce que mes parents auraient voulu, s'ils avaient été en état de me le dire. Mais je suis certains qu'ils l'auraient voulu. J'espère quand même retrouver quelques têtes, car je pense que ça ne va pas nous faire de mal de tous nous retrouver..

La curiosité et l'inquiétude de la jeune femme prirent le dessus sur le sujet de conversation, elle ne put s'empêcher de questionner son ami qui vivant dans le monde sorcier serait peut être plus au courant qu'elle, qui s'était coupé de tout après la guerre.

-Neville, dis moi, s'il te plaît, dis moi que tu as des nouvelles de Harry et de Ron, je t'en supplie dis le moi...

-Je n'ai plus entendu parler de Harry, il s'est complètement effacé, tout comme toi d'ailleurs, après la guerre. Pour Ron, tu sais c'est difficile, sa famille a prit un coup, je n'aurais jamais cru que ça dégringole comme ça.. Mais je pense que ce n'est pas a moi de t'en parler, il le fera, car il revient a Poudlard, je l'ai vu, il m'a simplement dit qu'il ne souhaitait parler a personne pour le moment et a choisit un compartiment seul, je me demande comment il a la force de revenir, j'espère qu'il te parlera et que tu pourras l'aider.

La jeune femme sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle avait terriblement de peine pour son ami, elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'il accepterait de se confier a elle, elle choisit cependant de respecter son choix de rester seul pour le trajet, le fil de ses pensées n'eut pas le temps de bifurquer sur Harry car celui ci venait d'entrer dans le compartiment, amaigrit, fatigué, mais un grand sourire aux lèvres en voyant ses deux amis, la jeune femme lui sauta au cou et le serra avec une force qui l'a surprit elle même.

\- Harry pourquoi tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles, tu es.. C'est inadmissible, ou est ce que tu as vécu ? Qu'est ce que tu faisais ? … Non ne me coupe pas la parole quand je te parle ! Comment ça se fait que tu t'es laissé pour mort pendant un an ?! MAIS REPONDS QUAND JE TE PARLE .

\- Mais.. Mais Hermione du calme, je vais bien, je me suis débrouillé, tu sais je me débrouille toujours, je suis très touché par cet accueil tout en douceur digne de ma meilleure amie, vraiment, je vais avoir du mal a m'en remettre.

\- Mais comment tu fais pour me répondre avec autant de légèreté alors que je me suis inquiétée comme une folle, hein ?!

\- Je vais bien Hermione, tout va bien, arrête de stresser, assied toi et détends toi.

Le jeune homme lui prit et lui serra les mains en s'asseyant avec elle après avoir salué Neville avec un grand sourire, lui aussi semblait heureux de retrouver ses amis, les seuls qu'il n'avait jamais eu, cela se voyait malgré la fatigue et la maigreur de son visage, il ne posa a Hermione aucune question sur Ron, ce qui laissait a supposer que lui aussi était au courant en ce qui concerne le jeune roux. Hermione jugea préférable de ne pas aborder le sujet non plus et en profita pour retrouver une conversation normale, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si tout était normal, comme si le château dans lequel ils allaient mettre les pieds n'avait jamais connu de souffrance, de mort et de larmes. Leur conversation leur prit une bonne partie du trajet et ce sont les estomacs des trois compères qui les ramenèrent a la réalité.

\- Je vais aller acheter de quoi tenir jusqu'à Poudlard, je vous prends quelque chose ? demanda Neville en se levant

\- Oui prends ce que tu veux, c'est gentil, je partagerais avec Hermione. Harry lui donne quelques pièces.

Le jeune sorcier quitta le compartiment et un silence, non pesant, un silence reposant s'installer sur les jeunes sorciers, cependant l'absence de Neville commença a être longue, tout deux se demandèrent ce qui pouvait bien retenir leur ami aussi longtemps, lorsqu'après une demie heure il fit enfin irruption, il semblait plutôt choqué et en colère.

\- Bah alors Neville, demanda Harry sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Qu'est ce qui t'as pris autant de temps, tu t'es perdu ou quoi ?

\- Non Harry, je ne me suis pas perdu. Vous ne devinerez jamais sur qui je suis tombé.

Harry et Hermione se lancèrent dans une série de noms qui leur passaient par la tête mais Neville resta impassible. Harry prit la parole, avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

\- Aller ça ne peut pas être si terrible, tu vas nous le dire oui ?

\- Les amis, je crois bien que Malfoy est de retour parmi nous.

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, un peu mou je le conçois mais il faut bien que je mette le contexte en place, n'hésitez pas a me donner votre avis et/ou a poser des questions!**


	3. chapitre 2

**Bonjour a tous, déjà merci pour vos compliments sur le premier chapitre te.. Voici le deuxieme que j'ai essayé de faire un peu plus long, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, les personnages commencent a prendre forme avec l'histoire.. J'attends vos réactions et questions.. merci!**

Chapitre 2 :

Le train arriva enfin devant l'école, Hermione, Harry et Neville descendirent, et se retrouvèrent noyés puis séparés dans une foule d'élèves plus ou moins pressés de reprendre une vie d'étudiants, Hermione finalement seule, se joignit a une bande pour monter dans une des fameuses charettes tirées par des Sombrals, qu'elle pouvait maintenant voir, malheureusement pour elle. Elle n'aperçu ni ses amis, ni le fameux fils Malfoy que Neville avait croisé dans le train, elle se demandait comment allait se passer cette année, puisque finalement, pas tant de choses que ça avaient changé...Elle vit enfin le château, droit, fier et toujours debout après tout ce qu'il avait encaissé, une vague d'émotions diverses lui prirent au ventre et c'est malgré les larmes qui lui perlèrent aux yeux qu'un magnifique sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres « c'est ma maison, j'y suis enfin, et elle est debout.. »Elle descendit de son moyen de transport et fila jusqu'à l'entrée ou elle retrouva enfin Harry.

-Ca fait bizarre. Lâcha-t-il sans aucune émotion dans la voix. Je ne sais pas si je vais supporter une année de plus ici, il s'y est passé beaucoup trop de choses, c'est dur et je ne pense pas être le seul.

-Harry.. tu n'as pas fais tout ce chemin pour retourner en arrière, tu as un an a tirer ici, c'est une chance que nous puissions revenir terminer nos études, tu sais ce que j'en pense. Je comprends que ça t'affecte à TOI particulierement plus qu'aux autres, mais il faut faire un dernier effort de plus .. il le faut. Et puis qui sait, ce sera peut être la seule année tranquille que nous passerons dans cette école, n'oublie pas tout nos souvenirs, nos projets.. nos bons moments, il y en a eu un paquet tout de même...

-J'ai compris Hermione, c'est bon.. Je sais que tu as raison mais ça n'empeche pas de ressentir toutes ces émotions bouillantes et cuisantes d'un coup, sans parler de tout les horribles souvenirs que nous avons aussi.. Dumbledore est mort dans cette école, Rogue est mort dans cette école.. Fred est mort dans cette école, Lavande, Remus, Tonks.. on a perdu tellement de monde entre ces 4 murs...

-Arrête de remuer tout ça, relève la tête, moi aussi ils me manquent, tous... Enormément. N'oublie pas que Voldemort a également périt dans cette école et c'est ce qui fait sa grandeur et son importance maintenant. Rends hommage a tout ceux qui se sont battut jusqu'à leur dernier souffle pour maintenir ces fondations debout. Bats toi une dernière fois, pour toi seul cette fois. Et ce sera finit, pour de bon.

Elle vit le regard de Harry se radoucirt, elle vait marqué un point, elle venait de sauver la dernière année de son meilleur ami, celui ci la prit dans ses bras et la serra tout fort contre lui, elle s'y sentit bien, ferma les yeux un instant, qui lui sembla une éternité, une douce éternité dans laquelle il n'y avait aucune douleur, quand elle rouvrit les yeux elle vit au loin dans une masse d'élève, une tête rousse, bien connue qui s'approchait d'eux, lorsqu'il fût tout prêt, Hermione changea de tête, elle était choquée de la pâleur, la maigreur et la tristesse qui régnait sur le visage de son ami, même ses cheveux d'un roux si éclatant autrefois paraissaient ternes et sur le point de tomber. Elle se sentit mal d'un coup, c'était dur de voir son ami ainsi, elle se décolla de Harry et prit la voix la plus douce, la plus maternelle possible :

-Ron Ron .. comment vas tu ...?

-Je suis debout, c'est que ça va.

Sa voix était éteinte, comme morte et a la fois emplie d'une fatigue extrème, le jeune homme regardait partout autour de lui et quelque spasmes tremblants se faisaient remarquer au niveau de ses poings et de sa machoire, il avait toujours eu du mal a ce contenir, Hermione savait donc que c'était un effort surhumain de ne pas exploser et de rester ici dans ce grand hall, elle avait envie de le serrer fort contre elle mais il lui faisait peur.. Elle ne voulait pas le brusquer, elle sentit également une boule dans la gorge, une envie de pleurer, qu'elle s'efforça de s'interdire, ne pas pleurer devant Ron qui fait tout pour rester stoïc, ce serait d'une faiblesse et d'un manque de respect intenable vis a vis du jeune roux. Harry fit un signe de tête compatissant a son meilleur ami, les trois sorciers se dirigèrent en silence vers la grande salle, qui était a présent bondée d'élève, il y avait des classes en plus a cause des années de rattrapage, le bruit était infernal, mais il emplit le cœur de nos trois amis, du bruit, de la vie, c'était ce qui leur avait le plus manqué depuis tout ce temps. Ils prirent place a la table des Gryffondor et regardèrent autour d'eux, presque tout leurs anciens amis étaient présent, Ron et Harry furent même surpris de revoir Luna Lovegood après tout ce qu'elle aussi avait subit, ce fût ce qui consola un peu Ron qui lui lança un petit sourire, très sincère avant de se reconcentrer sur la conversation initiale, aucun de ses deux amis ne lui posèrent de question sur comment se déroulait la vie chez lui après la guerre, après la perte de Fred, il en fût soulagé, il n'avait aucune envie de parler de cela.

-Vous pensez qu'il y aura un discours différent ? Demanda Harry.

-Je n'en sais rien, je vois déjà qu'il n'y a que McGonagall et Hagrid que nous connaissons, tout les autres profs sont nouveaux... Hermione qu'est ce que tu fais ?

La jeune sorcière était entrain de fixer la table des Serpentard, presque vide, même les plus jeunes qu'eux n'avaient pas choisis de reprendre leurs études ici, cette maison était devenue maudite et detestée (plus qu'a l'ordinaire) par tous, pourtant Hermione savait au fond d'elle qu'il n'y avait pas que des mauvais dans cette maison, mais que tous suivaient une image parfaitement imposée et recommandée pour pouvoir passer une scolarité tranquille. Hélas. Elle aperçut a sa grande surprise, Blaise qui marchait nerveusement et d'un pas pressé, elle ne se serait jamais doutée de le voir revenir, celui ci fila jusqu'au bout de la table pour rejoindre.. Malfoy. Alors Neville n'avait pas rêvé, il était bel et bien de retour, elle mit un coup de coude a Harry qui était entrain de manger et qui mit une demie heure a tousser comme un tuberculeux, une fois sa vie sauvée, il lui lança un regard menaçant.

-C'est booon... T'as finis de t'étouffer, tu peux m'écouter maintenant ?

-Mais enfin, quoi encore, t'es complètement folle j'ai failli mourir !

-On ne meurt pas avec de la mie de pain Harry Potter. Ecoute moi, Neville avait raison, il est revenu... elle désigna la table des Serpentard d'un signe de tête dédaigneux.

-Quoi vous ne saviez pas ? Dit toujours la même voix éteinte du jeune roux. Et vous ne savez sans doute pas qu'il était dans le même compartiment que moi avec sa saloperie de hibou.

-Comment tu as fais pour rester avec lui tout le long du voyage Ron ? Harry parût stupéfait de l'exploit de son ami.

-J'ai fais semblant de dormir un moment.. Puis je me suis endormi pour de vrai, il était tout seul, personne pour lui tenir compagnie ou vanter sa robe de sorcier de luxe, il était seul et d'ailleurs, il n'a rien de luxueux sur lui cette année, je crois que le séjour de son PAPA a Azkaban leur a bien ruiné leur petite fortune.

-Oui j'ai vu qu'ils avaient finalement réussi a l'arrêter malgré leur fuite lamentable l'année dernière... Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite. Lâcha Harry avec une sorte de hargne et de fierté. Du coup il vit seul avec sa mère ? Enfin on ne va pas le plaindre.

Harry avait une sorte de dette envers Narcissa Malfoy, mais ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt interdite ce soir là... il n'en avait jamais fait écho a personne, surement par fierté, un peu égoïste et immature de sa part, au fond de lui il essayait sans doute de s'avouer qu'un Malfoy reste un Malfoy et qu'il n'y a aucune part de bonté en eux. Il ne jeta même pas un seul regard a la table des Serpentard, un silence s'installa lorsque Ron reprit la parole .

-En tout cas, il fait flipper a voir sa tête de prêt, encore plus laid qu'avant, on dirait que lui aussi il a été enfermé avec des centaines de détraqueurs, il fait vraiment peur.

-Ca n'a surement pas été facile pour lui non plus Ron... Je ne le défends pas ! S'empressa de répondre la jeune femme en voyant le regard assassin de ses deux amis.

Un bruit très familier coupa leur conversation, en effet, celui d'un couvert qui tapait sur un verre vide résonna dans toute la grande salle, tous levèrent le visage vers l'auteur de ce son, c'était leur professeur de métamorphose, tous comprirent que c'était elle qui avait reprit les rennes de l'école, et ils furent en grande majorité, plus que satisfait de la revoir, en effet, les élèves, un a un se mirent debout et commencèrent a applaudir, juste applaudir, aucun autre son, aucune autre parole ne se firent entendre, juste de puissants applaudissements dignes d'une cérémonie d'importance religieuse, toutes ces mains qui battaient en chœur criaient leur respect et leur admiration pour cette grande dame qui avait tant apporté avant, pendant et après la guerre, cette femme que tous portaient dans leur cœur et étaient fier de l'avoir pour directrice, cet instant magique était impossible a mesurer dans le temps, il paraissait a la fois interminable et très court. Lorsque tous eurent terminé, l'ancien professeur de métamorphose avaient les larmes aux yeux et un sourire remplit de joie, tristesse et reconnaissance, elle s'approcha prêt du petit pupitre et prit la parole de manière magistrale et neutre.

-Je vous souhaite la bienvenue a tous, je suis vraiment heureuse de vous revoir, chacun d'entre vous et de voir de nouvelles têtes, cette année, se déroulera dans la paix, je l'espère de tout cœur, sachez que les enseignements resteront neutre malgré ce qu'il s'est passé l'année précédente, néanmoins, sachez que rien n'a été oublié, absolument rien et je vous demande de garder au fond de vous une place pour ce souvenir afin qu'il vous aide a vous empêcher de le faire se reproduire de nouveau, il y aura toujours du danger et on ne sera jamais assez préparé, mais il ne faut rien lâcher. Cependant, je tiens aussi a ajouter que tout est pardonné, et que l'école, ses professeurs et moi même sommes prêt a recommencer avec vous, victimes, coupables, victimes et coupables pour certains, tout peut reprendre a zéro a condition que chacun y mette du siens. Cette année il y aura donc deux classes qui passeront les ASPIC, mais il n'y aura aucun manque d'organisation, n'ayez pas a vous inquieter. Ensuite, sachez que la coupe des 4 maisons est toujours en place, vous pouvez continuer a faire gagner ou perdre des points a la votre, je reste directrice de la maison Gryffondor et je vous présenterais tout a l'heure ceux des autres maisons. Maintenant vous allons procéder, comme le veut la tradition a la cérémonie de répartition des nouveaux. Je vous remercie pour votre attention. Et n'oubliez pas, tout est pardonné.

Il y eu encore une grande vague d'applaudissements et la cérémonie de la répartition commença, les anciens furent content de revoir le Choixpeau magique, la vie semblait reprendre son cours normal. Une fois la répartition et le repas terminé, les trois sorciers regagnèrent leur salle commune. Hermione avait une question qui lui démangeait les lèvres.

-Au fait Ron, Ginny n'a pas voulu revenir ?

-J'vais m'coucher. Lâcha le roux en montant au dortoir.

-Mais.. Harry qu'est ce que j'ai dis de mal ?

-Tout et rien Hermione... Je vais monter avec lui, il va mal, je t'expliquerais demain s'il ne le fait pas lui même.. Mais évite de lui parler de sa famille, s'il te plait, ou on arrivera jamais a récpérer notre Ron d'avant.. Et je veux le récupérer, mon meilleur ami me manque.

Le jeune homme monta se coucher également, Hermione ne comprennait vraiment pas ce qu'elle avait pût dire de mal, a moins qu'elle se trompe, il lui semblait que Ginny n'avait pas été blessée par la guerre et qu'elle allait bien, elle ne comprit pas vraiment cette réaction disproportionnée, tout était redevenu comme avant, sauf la relation entre les gens dans cette école, autrement dit, tout avait changé.. Ce fût ce qui la désola le plus.. Elle prit place dans un gros fauteuil, avec son chat sur les genoux et réfléchit longuement.

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle commune des Serpentard, l'ambiance semblait tendue,le jeune blond essaya de se précipiter en toute vitesse a son dortoir, il ne voulait parler à personne, une boule dans la poitrine lui donnait envie de hurler, de frapper dans le mur, il n'avait qu'une envie, qu'un besoin, c'était de quitter ces remparts dont le poids des larmes versées étaient trop lourd pour ses frêles é il fût rattrapé par Blaise qui le colla au mur, pas violement mais suffisament pour forcer le jeune homme a entammer une conversation avec son ami.

-T'es cinglé ou quoi ?!

-Non, je veux savoir ce que tu fous ici, t'es au courant que la moitié de l'école veut t'égorger.

-Ouais, mais ils ne le feront pas, personne ne me touchera, alors arrête de te prendre pour une bonne sœur protectrice et lâche moi. J'ai pas envie de te parler.

-Je t'ai fais mal ? Tu grimaces, ça va Drago ?

-Tu m'as jeté dans le mur, oui tu m'as fais mal, lâche moi je t'ai dis avant que les autres viennent me parler.

-T'es une grosse précieuse je t'ai a peine touché...

-Dragoooooooo lança Pansy d'une voix suraigue. J'aurais jamais cru que tu reviennes, ça t'arrive jamais d'écrire ?

-Non pas toi, surtout pas toi, lâche moi, lâchez moi tous, je ne veux pas vous parler, lâchez moi...

-Je viens juste te dire une chose avant de monter me coucher, je suis fière de toi et mes parents aussi le sont, même si tu n'as pas réussi a accomplir toutes les missions du Seigneur des ténèbres, nous savons que tu avait le cœur a les faire tout de même, c'est ce qui compte, tu resteras a jamais notre chef dans cette école en tout cas, et moi je te suivrais, j'ai hâte de reprendre une année avec toi pour pourrir celle des autres, t'as vu en plus la Sang de Bourbe de Granger est revenue, on va se régaler. Bon allez bonne nuit les garçons.

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue du blond et monta se coucher rapidemment, celui ci semblait effaré de la voir ainsi et redirigea son regard sur son ami.

-Oooh bonne nuit Blaise, fais de beaux rêves, oh attends je vais venir te border et te chanter une chanson .. Pfff pétasse, pourquoi elle ne me parle jamais a moi ? Hein ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que t'es noir Blaise, parce que t'es noir..

Blaise mit un petit coup dans l'épaule de son ami en l'insultant d'une multitude de noms divers et variés.

-N'empêche, j'aurais pas cru qu'elle continue de penser comme ça après tout le mal qu'on a tous mangé.. Elle fait flipper cette fille.. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?...

-Je n'en sais rien, je ne pense rien, je veux juste aller me coucher en esperant que demain je ne me réveillerais pas a Poudlard... Laisse moi...

-Comme tu voudras Malfoy, mais t'as l'air bizarre, si t'as besoin... Je suis là.

Il salua Drago et partit aussi se coucher, Drago le regarda monter, il savait que Blaise avait perdu son petit frère dans la même explosion qui avait tué Fred Weasley, il savait que son ami souffrait, il s'en voulait, même s'il n'y était pour rien, l'envie de hurler lui revint soudainement, il sortit de la salle commune et alla s'enfermer dans une des salles de bain, il retira sa chemise qui semblait se serrer sur lui comme des filets crochut et il regarda son corps dans le miroir, un corps de jeune homme de 19 ans, plutôt agréable à voir, certes, mais un corps recouvert de bleus et de brûlures, un corps qui criait au secours mais dissimulé par un visage fermé, impassible, l'envie de hurler le reprit encore plus fort, il se mordit la main pour dissimuler comme il pouvait son cri de terreur, une peur intérieur dont il ignorait la provenance, une peur qui le détruisait .. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit du sang couler de sa bouche, glisser le long de son bras et s'éclater dans le lavabo qu'il cessa sa morsure.. Il saisit de ses deux mains ce même lavabo, ses mains et se bras tremblaient tout entiers, le jeune sorcier releva la tête face au miroir, il tentait de se calmer, en vain.

-Tu es obligé de tenir, tu es obligé, tu n'as pas le droit de lâcher ou tout va recommencer.. Personne, personne ne doit savoir...


	4. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour a tous et a toutes, voici le chapitre 3, avant de vous lancer dans votre lectures je voudrais, tout d'abord vous remercier pour vos reviews et vos commentaires en privé pour ceux que je connais, ça me touche beaucoup.**

 **Ensuite j'apporte une petite précision suite à certaines questions : OUI c'est bien une Dramione mais les personnages principaux ne seront pas Drago et Hermione mais Drago & George (pas en couple ça va de soi) chacun des deux garçons apportera une histoire privée et personnelle à la fiction, cependant comme j'ai énormément de personnages important, je n'introduis pas les deux héros en même temps sinon ça serait dénué de sens, alors fans de George, patience, ça ne saurait trop tarder. Merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire ça et bonne lecture! :) **

Au moins une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le soir de la rentrée, chaque nouvel élève commençait a prendre ses marques tandis que les anciens essayaient d'en prendre de nouvelles, des marques plus joyeuses pour effacer les cicatrices du passé.. Mais cela semblait plus facile pour certains que pour d'autres, contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire, Harry fût un des premiers a accepter cette nouvelle année et a faire tout les efforts nécessaires pour arborer une fin de scolarité paisible, il souriait, riait, s'est fait viré de cours déjà deux fois et il se mettait même a draguer certaines filles tiens. Même si sa meilleure amie le rappelait souvent a l'ordre, elle ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de vivre, de vivre enfin . A propos d'Hermione, celle ci avait plutôt bien reprit son quotidien également, mais son regard tirait sur Ron en ces derniers jours, elle n'avait réussi a lui tirer une seule information a propos de Ginny, ce qui l'inquiétait grandement, elle espérait tant bien que mal que son amie rousse n'avait rien eu de grave depuis l'année dernière...

La jeune femme se rendait en cours de potion, seule pour cette fois puisqu'elle n'avait aucune idée d'où étaient les garçons, elle prit une place quelconque et y attendit le professeur, un petit rondouillard a la face rouge et au nez de pomme de terre qui lorsqu'il riait découvrait des remparts de dents (une sur deux était présente seulement), cela la changeait énormément du professeur Rogue, il lui arrivait souvent de penser a lui, depuis qu'Harry lui avait raconté la vérité, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la pitié pour cet homme. Le cours commença et elle ne fit plus attention a rien d'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit en grand dans un fracas assourdissant qui fit sursauter plus de la moitié des élèves.

-Vous êtes en retard Malfoy. Asseyez vous et plus discrètement que votre arrivée magistrale je vous prie. Tenez il reste une place là, devant miss Granger.

Le jeune sorcier blond obéit sans émettre la moindre protestation, ce qui eu pour coup d'en étonner plus d'un, il prit place devant Hermione, celle ci pût voir a quel point il était maigre, encore plus pâle que d'habitude, ce qui faisait ressortir ses yeux d'un bleu glacial, mais elle vit par dessus tout, ses cernes, des cernes énormes témoins de nombreuses nuits agitées, puis cette trace de morsure profonde sur la main, elle détourna maladroitement le regard lorsque son camarade se tourna pour accrocher son sac à sa chaise, s'attendant a recevoir une habituelle remarque désagréable, Hermione prépara sa réponse, mais il n'en fût rien, pas un son, pas un geste. On aurait dit que son esprit était mort et qu'il ne restait debout qu'un corps maigre et épuisé qui tentait de survivre tant bien que mal. Ce pauvre corps frêle inspirerait presque la pitié, presque, car pour Hermione, il restait malgré tout, le petit con prétentieux qui lui avait détruit une partie de son adolescence a Poudlard, elle décida cependant de ne pas tenir compte des actes du jeune homme au prêt du seigneur des ténèbres.

Le cours se termina, Drago prit violemment son sac et partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé alors que leur professeur avait a peine finit sa phrase, la jeune femme sortit plus délicatement et partit en direction opposée des autres élèves pour ne pas avoir affaire a un bouchon sans fin, elle avait une heure de libre ce matin et elle comptait bien se vider l'esprit, elle commença a marcher dans le long vestibule qui menait aux jardins jusqu'au moment ou elle entendit un bruit d'une chute de quelque chose, sans vraiment déterminer quoi, elle s'avança prise de son habituelle curiosité mais se stoppa raide, nette lorsqu'elle vit Malfoy, les deux bras appuyés contre le mur, ses affaires toutes renversées sur le sol, sa baguette serrée fort dans sa main et ses tremblements presque semblables a des spasmes, elle sortit également sa baguette en cas d'éventuel danger et s'approcha du garçon.

-M..Malfoy ?

Dégage Granger, je t'ai pas appelé.

Peut être mais t'es entrain de pleurer contre un mur, donc je te demande si ça va.

Je ne pleure pas pauvre fille, ça va je te dis. Dégage de là.

J'aurais pensé que la guerre t'aurais radoucit ou au moins éduqué, mais a ce que je vois, t'es toujours le même petit con insolent et inutile.

Raison de plus pour te casser Granger. Tu cherches des amis ? T'es pas encore au courant qu'ici personne ne peut t'encadrer ?

Ca nous fait un point commun répondit la jeune fille avec un peu plus de tact que ce qu'elle aurait aimé.

Par pitié non.

Drago se décolla du mur, ses tremblements avaient cessé, il regarda d'un air mauvais sa camarade et se baissa pour ramasser ses affaires, c'est comme ça qu'elle pût voir, le long de ses bras, une chaîne de bleus, certains très anciens, certains tout récents, dans un élan incontrôlable elle lui saisit le bras, le jeune garçon se raidit d'un coup et releva une tête d'outré face a elle.

Ca y est on est intimes Granger?

Tu.. Pardon.. Mais, c'est quoi ça. Réponds moi. Pourquoi tu as des bleus?

Alors déjà retire ta main de mon bras, je suis pas ton copain, ni ton chien, si t'es en manque d'affection achète toi une peluche ou.. Autre chose, mais oublies moi, c'est mieux pour ma santé hein, on fait comme ça?

C'est ton père c'est ça?

Hein?! Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes là, pauvre folle, comment il pourrait alors que.. Bon dégages, franchement Granger, vires de là, j'ai pas a t'adresser la parole. Je vaux mieux que ça.

Il prit ses affaires et partit très rapidement, il semblait mal et il avait bégayé dans sa dernière phrase, il n'en fallut pas plus pour éveiller la curiosité de la talentueuse sorcière. Elle mourrait d'envie de partager sa trouvaille avec tout le monde, un puissant désir de faire tourner la roue, de lui rendre un peu tout ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer, elle voulait que tous sachent, que tous lui tombent dessus et l'assaillent de questions, elle voulait que tous voient a quel point le fils Malfoy, le prince des Serpentard était faible, défaillant, fragile, en proie a une torture anonyme. Elle tressaillit a ces pensées plutôt morbides, cela ne lui ressemblait tellement pas.. Mais il lui était impossible d'éprouver la moindre pitié pour lui, trop de choses bouillonnaient encore en elle et ce n'était pas comme ça d'un claquement de doigt que tout allait s'envoler. Elle fût sortie de ses pensées par une voix trop peu commune..

Bonjour Hermione …

Oh Luna, bonjour, comment vas tu ?

Je vais bien tu sais, ça va toujours...

Tu as l'air fatiguée, tu es sure que ça va ?

La belle Luna semblait elle aussi épuisée, en réalité tout ses amis semblaient avoir prit un sacré coup, elle se demandait pourquoi elle même n'avait pas ce ressentit physique, pourquoi tout allait bien et pourquoi les souffrances n'étaient que morales... La voix de son amie n'étaient plus aussi rêveuse qu'avant, elle semblait beaucoup plus terre à terre, beaucoup plus réelle et surtout beaucoup plus éteinte tout comme la belle lueur dans ses yeux qui faisaient d'elle une personne si unique autrefois. Maintenant elle était humaine, tout avait changé, une fois de plus.

Non en fait, j'ai besoin de te parler, j'ai besoin de parler a quelqu'un, je crois que c'est important en fait...

Oh ma belle, oui dis moi.. Tu m'inquiètes là... la jeune femme s'installa sur une marche d'escalier en compagnie de Luna.

Et bien, tu vois.. Après la guerre je suis partie vivre chez un de mes oncles en Irlande.. J'ai passé un an là bas, a essayer d'oublier, de tout reconstruire dans ma tête et j'ai eu l'impression de m'être remise de la guerre plus vite que la normale.. Puis le jour ou j'ai reçu la lettre de Poudlard.. et que j'ai accepté de revenir.. je me suis mis a faire d'étranges rêves .. tu sais un peu comme... comme des sortes de visions, je n'arrive pas vraiment a définir .. Ce que je sais c'est que tu es tout le temps dedans.. au centre de ces visions toi, un personnage que je n'arrive pas encore a voir et... et lui...(la jeune femme replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine avec un léger spasme) le seigneur de Ténèbres, qui est toujours là, je le sens et je le vois.. Comme si.. Comme si c'était réel Hermione.. et ce rêve, cette vision se produit tout les soirs depuis que je suis revenue vivre ici, ça me fait vraiment peur.. je jugeais ça important de te le dire puisque tu es le centre de ces images...

Luna était pâle, les larmes aux yeux, le regard complètement dans le vide, sans but, elle tremblotait légèrement, elle semblait souhaiter du plus profond de son être n'avoir jamais prononcé ces paroles, Hermione la fixa un long moment sans rien dire, bouche bée, n'y croyant qu'a moitié, puis elle secoua la tête et se releva.

Luna arrête, ce ne sont que des mauvais rêves, on en fait tous depuis ce Jour tu sais, IL est mort, Harry l'a tué de ses propres mains, tu te rappelles hein ? Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié quand même !

Et toi tu hausses le ton sur moi parce que tu as peur de ce que je viens de te dire et qu'au fond de toi tu as peur que ce soit vrai...

Dis moi qui est la troisième personne que tu vois avec moi et le seigneur des ténèbres.

Je t'ai dis, je n'arrive pas discerner quoi que ce soit à part une troisième forme humaine, tu sais comme une sorte de halo, mais un halo très sombre, très triste, très fragile.. Mais au fond je sens que cet aspect faible cache des choses redoutables... et...

Et t'es complètement folle Luna. La guerre est finie, on a enterré nos morts et essuyé nos larmes, il n'y a plus rien a craindre, tu me fais perdre mon temps.

Hermione prit son sac et partit très vite, mais elle regretta tout aussi vite ses paroles crues qui ne lui ressemblaient pas, surtout envers Luna qu'elle avait finit par beaucoup apprécier, en réalité, ces dernières paroles l'avaient grandement effrayée sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi. Elle essaya de se rassurer en se disant que de toute manière, Luna avait toujours des choses étranges et que ce n'est pas maintenant que quoi que ce soit allait changer..

La journée des étudiants se passa normalement, sans aucun autre conflit, aucun autre problème, c'est le soir à la table des Gryffondor que la jeune sorcière y retrouva ses deux amis masculins avec qui elle n'avait pas eu le temps de parler, elle pût remarquer que Ron semblait d'un peu meilleure humeur et qu'Harry était moins fatigué. Pas étonnant qu'elle ne les ai pas vu en cours de la journée.

Je peux savoir ou vous étiez ?

Je ne me suis pas levé ce matin, j'ai jugé préférable de ne pas me montrer de la journée répondit Harry.

Ah bah c'est vrai que c'est utile d'accepter une année supplémentaire d'études pour passer sa journée a dormir elle se tourna vers Ron avant qu'Harry n'ait le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Et toi ?

Moi j'ai passé ma matinée avec Dean puis je suis allé rejoindre Harry, j'avais pas vraiment envie d'aller en cours, c'est déprimant. Complètement, je ne supporte pas d'être là assit à écouter des choses pas utiles qui n'arrangeront jamais nos problèmes.

Hermione comprit que Ron avait besoin de plus de temps qu'elle et Harry pour se faire a cette nouvelle année, à cette nouvelle vie. Elle hocha tristement la tête puis sourit aux deux, ils passèrent une soirée plutôt tranquille a essayer de rire et de discuter comme avant, ils finirent la soirée dans la salle commune en compagnie de Neville et Dean, Hermione était la seule fille de leur bande d'amis à être revenue faire ses études a Poudlard. Tous discutèrent du futur, ne préférant pas évoquer les temps passés, tout semblait encore tabou, encore fragile, une cicatrice trop profonde pour en parler librement.

La jeune sorcière pût voir son ami roux reprendre des couleurs et ses traits se détendre, avec eux, il réapprenait a sourire, et c'était déjà un magnifique progrès, elle en fût très heureuse et elle espérait au fond d'elle qu'il finirait par se confier. Une fois une heure bien avancée dans la nuit, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher, Hermione s'endormit très rapidement, dans un sommeil de plomb et sans rêve.

Harry et Ron s'installèrent chacun dans leur lit et c'est après un long silence pesant qu'Harry prit la parole, d'un ton ferme et sur de lui, bien décidé à avoir une discussion avec son meilleur ami :

Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ?

Ne pas lui dire quoi ?

A Hermione ducon, pourquoi tu ne lui expliques pas pourquoi tu vas mal ?

J'en ai parlé a personne, sauf a toi, tu le sais, mais toi c'est différent, tu as habité chez moi presque un an après la guerre...

Après la bataille de Poudlard Harry avait tenté de mener une vie presque moldue, coupé de son monde d'origine, avec un travail, un loyer, mais cela était trop dur pour un sorcier comme lui, il est vite revenu demander asile chez les Weasley, ou il y fût accueillit a bras ouverts, comme d'habitude. C'était un peu comme sa vraie famille.

Hermione est ton amie autant que je le suis, je ne pense pas que tu ai besoin d'avoir une quelconque honte ou gêne vis à vis d'elle.. et puis tu sais.. Elle se doute de ce qui te tracasses.. C'est logique en même temps..

Oui je sais que tout le monde s'en doute, que c'est la mort de Fred qui me met dans cet état, mais c'est plus compliqué que ça tu sais..

Oui je sais Ron, je sais.. Je ne peux pas comprendre ce que tu vis, mais je le vois et je pense que ça ne te ferais aucun mal de te confier a quelqu'un d'autre que moi, et ce n'est pas comme si Hermione était une parfaite étrangère.

Je te promet de lui en parler... Bonne nuit...

Oui.. Bonne nuit..

Le roux lui tourna le dos, sa voix avait encore tremblé a la fin, une chose était claire, il était loin d'avoir fait son deuil et il fallait le préserver. Harry soupira et finit par s'endormir aussi.

Le lendemain, les trois sorciers se retrouvèrent toujours a leur place habituelle devant un copieux petit déjeuner, tous les élèves attendaient un hibou avec une lettre, un colis, un journal, une agitation générale devenue habituelle le matin régnait dans la salle, les fameux hiboux arrivèrent, comme a son habitude, Harry ne reçut rien, Hermione une maigre lettre de ses parents et son

journal habituel.

Ca alors s'exclama la jeune femme le père Malfoy a été libéré d'Azkaban..

Non sérieux ? Seulement un an ? S'étonnèrent Neville, Harry et Dean qui étaient venu s'agglutiner au dessus des épaules de la jeune femme pour lire le journal.

Ben oui vous voyez bien.. Mais j'aurais juré que le règlement s'était renforcé après tout ce qu'il s'était passé...

Ouais mais quand t'es une pompe a fric sur patte, le règlement tu te le met ou je pense et tu domines tout ce que tu as envie...;lâcha Neville en soupirant.

Tu as surement raison. Oublions, on en a rien a faire de toute manière.

Dean prit le journal des mains d'Hermione et le ferma en le posant sèchement sur la table. Un silence s'installa a nouveau avant que tous tournent le regard vers Ron qui avait reçut une lettre a son grand étonnement tous purent reconnaître la signature de sa petite sœur a la fin de celle ci il la lit silencieusement, son visage se décomposant a chacune des lignes, une fois sa lecture terminée, le jeune roux se leva violemment et partit hors de la grande salle avant que qui que ce soit n'ai pût l'intercepter. Hermione regarda Harry avec un air affolé lorsque celui ci haussa les épaules, ils n'eurent même pas le temps de se lancer a sa recherche car un cour de métamorphose les attendait, Hermione prit place a côté d'Harry et regarda la salle se remplir doucement, avec deux sièges vides, celui de leur ami roux et celui de Malfoy, à son grand étonnement, un degré d'inquiétude similaire pour les deux absents se créa en elle, elle n'avait encore osé parler a personne des bleus du garçon et encore moins du rêve de Luna.

Lorsque McGonagall fit l'appel, Harry se prépara psychologiquement à hausser les épaules d'un air niais et non instruit lorsque son professeur allait arriver au nom de Ron Weasley et le questionner du regard sur l'absence de son meilleur ami, mais il n'en fût point, on aurait dit qu'elle savait que cette absence allait se produire, ce qui eu pour don d'inquiéter encore plus les deux amis qui se regardèrent d'un air désolé. Leur professeur reprit la parole d'un air beaucoup moins décontracté en posant un regard sur Blaise, tassé au fond de la salle et l'air inquiet et plutôt pâle.

Malfoy est encore absent ? C'est la quatrième fois.

Je... Oui madame mais.. C'était vraiment.. Vraiment pas possible aujourd'hui.. Ni demain je pense...

Le jeune sorcier tentait de garder un ton neutre et sur mais sa voix tremblait et il semblait plutôt effrayé. Ce fût ce petit détail qui piqua encore plus au vif la curiosité de la jeune sorcière.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

[ -Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là, je suis là, tu n'es pas tout seul, tu ne le sera jamais, n'oublies pas que je t'aime, que je ne te laisserais jamais tomber, il ne faut pas que tu oublies ça, restes accroché a cette réalité, je sais, je sais que c'est dur, tellement dur pour toi, mais pour nous aussi, pour nous tous, tu ne peux pas flancher de cette manière, pas avec tout le soutient que je t'offre, je n'accepterais pas de te perdre toi aussi, tu es trop important, trop précieux, trop fragile. Malgré tout tu restes mon pilier, mon petit soleil, je veux revoir ton sourire comme autrefois, ton rire qui paraissait si pur, si tendre, si chaleureux, qui avait parfois même le don d'en énerver plus d'un. Mais maintenant je le regrette ton putain de rire, on le regrette tous, s'il te plaît, recommences, recommences a rire, tu étais si beau, si complet, si lumineux. Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai en moi pour prendre ta douleur et pour avoir droit une fois de plus a ton sourire...

Je t'en supplie, cesses de hurler son nom, c'est en vain, c'est inutile, ça ne fais que te torturer, nous torturer tous, alors qu'on a besoin nous aussi d'un instant de répit, il nous faut du répit, je t'en supplie, pense un tout petit peu a nous. Je sais qu'on t'as arraché une partie de toi, je sais que tu n'es pas entier, que tu es partis en même temps que lui, je sais tout ça, mais il faut que tu arrives a passer au dessus, à rattraper ton destin a pleine main et a relever ta jolie petite bouille, tu es beau, tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu es beau lorsque tu souris, lorsque la vie émane de ton corps, lorsque tu ris. Là tu dors petit ange, tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu es beau lorsque tu dors, toute peine, toute torture, toute tristesse a quitté ton esprit, je suis sure que tu rêves de belles choses, tu es entrain de sourire, comme je le voulais, il faut que tu persévères dans cet effort mais lorsque tu es éveillé cette fois. Je t'aime, je vais te le répéter maintes et et maintes fois pour que ça rentre dans ta sale petite tête, hein, souris encore, continue, un jour tu seras fort, un jour tu seras a nouveau fier et debout malgré toutes ces déchirures qui nous ont martelés un a un. Sois fort mon petit prince, tu as toujours été mon modèle et mon pilier, là tu flanches, c'est a moi de te soutenir, je ne te lâcherais jamais, quoi qu'il arrive. Je serais toujours là, je veux que tu t'en sortes, car tu es quelqu'un de talentueux et de méritant. Dors, repose toi, que tes rêves prennent temporairement le dessus sur notre triste réalité, mais n'oublies pas tes objectifs, ceux que je t'aiderais a accomplir, ceux qui nous aideront a récupérer nos étoiles éteintes... Dors mon petit ange. Demain est un autre jour..

Elle déposa un timide baiser tiède sur le front du jeune homme et partit regagner sa chambre, dans l'espoir qu'aucun cri ne la sortirait de son sommeil. ]

\- Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir accepter vos absences a répétition monsieur Malfoy, surtout a vous, je pense que vous devriez vous estimer heureux d'avoir été ré accepté a Poudlard.

\- Je croyais que tout était pardonné, c'est bien la phrase que l'ont nous a dite le soir de la rentré, a moins je ne me trompe professeur.

\- Ne commencez pas a jouer sur les mots, je n'ai pas a vous pardonner quoi que ce soi, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé dans votre famille, du moins j'en ai eu écho, mais il en va de soi qu'un garçon avec la conscience normalement constituée ne s'amuserait pas a se faire remarquer de la sorte, n'est ce pas ?

\- J'ai été forcé de revenir ici professeur, je me trouverais mieux ailleurs et je pense que tout le monde se porterait mieux sans ma présence entre ces quatre murs.

\- Je comprends un peu toutes vos pensées, j'ai cru comprendre que vous souffriez d'un grand malaise, n'en voulez pas a Blaise, je l'ai forcé a me parler, il était très gêné de la manière dont son meilleur ami se comportait. Vous avez un comportement presque militaire avec vos camarades Drago, vous ne parlez a personne, vous êtes totalement neutre, venant d'un garçon comme vous, c'est fort étonnant, la nuit vous dormez avec la baguette contre la poitrine et vous parlez dans votre sommeil. J'aimerais que vous me disiez ce qui vous tracasse, car je sais que, ce n'est pas parce que la guerre est terminée mais nous sommes toujours très vigilants, il y a de nombreuses rumeurs, concernant l'ancien clan ou était votre père, les mangemorts, des histoires de vengeance parmi les familles des victimes, qui veulent créer et ouvrir un nouveau courant et s'en prendre a tout les sangs pur ayant participé a la grande bataille, contre le bien.

\- Pourquoi vous me dites tout ça ? Je suis encore censé représenter un danger potentiel pour vous. Ces informations sont censées être confidentielles, surtout vis à vis de moi.

\- Parce que je sais ce qu'il s'est passé dans votre famille Malfoy, je sais que vous n'y êtes pour rien pour beaucoup de choses. Malheureusement, je sais que vous avez malgré tout des idées et des valeurs que je n'approuve pas, que peu d'entre nous approuvent ici, mais ceci n'engage que vous.

\- Je garde mes pensées et mes valeurs ainsi que mes idées de deux races différentes, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un soit capable de me faire changer d'avis, a moins que cette personne soit très persuasive, peut être que je l'écouterais Puis si cela ne vous convient pas, vous pouvez me renvoyer. Mais.. Mais qu'est ce que vous essayez de me faire dire là ?

\- Qu'est ce que vous savez ?

\- Je ne sais rien, il n'y a rien a savoir, la guerre est terminée. Tout reprends son cour monsieur, tout s'arrange, vous n'avez pas a vous en faire. Et n'essayez pas de me forcer a dire des choses que je ne souhaite pas.

Le jeune garçon sourit de manière totalement fausse à son nouveau directeur de maison, prit son sac et sortit du bureau, il avait envie a la fois de courir vers Blaise et de lui lancer une centaine de sorts, se défouler sur lui, de quel droit avait il raconté ses soucis au directeur de maison ? En quel honneur ? Maintenant il était sur que son cas allait être surveillé et il n'avait pas besoin de ça, pas avec la chose qu'il portait en lui, si jamais quelqu'un le découvrait, il serait tué sur le champ, il fallait absolument qu'il protège ce qu'on lui avait donné, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'échouer une nouvelle fois à une mission, surtout celle ci, qui était de la plus haute importance, en effet, il portait en lui, la clé de tout, de la paix, ou alors de la destruction de l'humanité tout entière, en effet, son « arme » n'avait pas seulement pour but de réduire en cendre le monde des sorciers.. Bien au contraire. Les situations passées risqueraient bien de refaire surface plus rapidement que prévu... Il suffirait de se jeune homme essaya de calmer ses pulsions, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'en prenne a son ami, il fallait juste qu'il trouve un moyen de cacher encore mieux ses soucis. Il entra dans sa salle commune, il se jeta dans un fauteuil froid, mais confortable, il fût saisit a nouveau de violentes douleurs, dans les côtes, dans l'estomac, comme des coups, une ruée de coup, il retira son vêtement de sorcier et souleva son pull, des bleus apparurent presque aussitôt, il sentit encore un coup, puissant au creux du ventre, qui lui coupa la respiration et l'empêcha de crier de douleur. Il se replia sur lui même, ressentant encore les coups, tous plus forts les uns que les autres, la douleur finit par lui faire perdre connaissance, il s'endormit sur le fauteuil.

\- Hey, Malfoy ... MALFOY! HEY !

\- Mhhh... Blaise, c'est toi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- T'as encore loupé un cours, tu vas finir par te faire virer là, ça peut plus durer, je dis ça pour toi hein.

\- Tu ferais mieux de ne rien dire pour moi. Et de reculer de quelques pas avant de prendre mon poing sur ta vieille tête.

\- Oh tu vas vite te détendre Drago, c'est bon, j'ai parlé parce que je m'inquiétais pour toi, si tu t'ouvrais un peu plus, j'aurais pu garder un secret, je suis le seul ami qu'il te reste, les autres sont soit morts, soit en fuite. Alors arrêtes un peu maintenant. Et réfléchis.

\- Je ne peux pas t'expliquer, car il n'y a absolument rien a expliquer, je suis malade en ce moment, j'ai juste besoin de repos. Merde.

\- Tu fais des cauchemars tout les soirs.

\- Mon père vient tout juste de sortir de prison et ma mère a donné nos derniers sous pour payer mon année a Poudlard, on sait pas comment on va vivre après, tu vois, ça arrive, même a nous, alors si tu pouvais éviter de faire naître des rumeurs ou des bruits sur ma famille, ça m'arrangerais, on a déjà prit assez cher comme ça, j'ai pas envie de me coltiner une autre étiquette, une autre image, une autre réputation a rentrer. Merci.

\- Ok excuse moi Drago, mais tu es vraiment étrange en fait, je me disais au début que c'était a cause de la guerre, puis je me suis dis que tu étais le seul a avoir des réactions comme ça, alors ça m'a beaucoup inquiété, je ne voulais pas que tu sois en danger ou que tu souffres tu comprends.

\- Comme si mon bien être pouvais t'apporter quelque chose.

\- J'ai perdu mon petit frère Drago, alors oui maintenant, même les choses les plus insignifiantes, comme notre amitié, pleine de fierté, bah j'y tiens et j'essaie d'en prendre soin, la guerre t'as encore plus endurcit, c'est dommage, tu devrais montrer ton bon fond a d'autres personnes ( le jeune homme se leva et prit direction de la sortie ) on a cours de sortilèges, j'y vais, fais comme tu veux.

Blaise semblait vexé, ce qui ne chagrina pas plus que ça le jeune blond, beaucoup d'autres choses lui couraient dans la tête. Il se décida néanmoins a aller en cours pour éviter encore des représailles ou des menaces d'exclusion, ce qui serait embêtant a quelques mois de l'obtention du diplôme et après que sa mère ait intégré leurs dernières économies dans l'éducation de son se dirigea vers la salle de cours, en prenant soin avant de vérifier que ses bleus ne soient pas visibles, surtout depuis que Hermione l'avait remarqué, surtout pas elle, il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle sache, ça risquerait plus que tout, de faire tomber a l'eau tout les plans qu'on lui avait dicté et il se retrouverait sévèrement punit. Son destin en décida autrement puisqu'il la heurta de plein fouet alors qu'il rêvassait en marchant.

\- MAIS TU NE PEUX PAS FAIRE ATTENTION ?! S'indigna la jeune femme. Je suis sure que tu l'a fais exprès !

\- Oui, bien sur, je me suis levé ce matin et je me suis dis « tiens, ma vie est si triste, si monotone … et si j'allais me jeter sur Granger pendant qu'elle pique un marathon pour aller arriver en cours en première, avoir la première petite place bien chaude au premier rang pour me ramasser tout les postillons du prof en pleine gueule, car elle est tellement fière de se faire remarquer qu'elle est prête à bouffer n'importe quoi ! »

\- T'es vraiment.. t'es irrécupérable Malfoy, j'ai changé, j'ai grandis, je suis une femme, j'aurais pensé que toi aussi tu changes et que tu deviennes un homme, ou du moins que tu fasses semblant... C'est totalement navrant. Vraiment.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu fais de ta féminité, tu crois qu'il suffit d'avoir vécu une guerre, d'être tombé amoureuse et de revenir prendre ses cours normalement en pseudo héroïne pour être une femme ?

\- Tu comprends rien. Vraiment. C'est affligeant.

La sorcière semblait désespérée du comportement du fils Malfoy, elle aurait pensé qu'un minimum d'intelligence, d'amour propre et de maturité auraient germé dans sa tête, mais apparemment non, elle s'apprêta a reprendre son chemin …

\- Excuse moi.

\- Je te demande pardon ? J'ai mal compris.

\- J'ai dis, excuse moi.

\- Wouah, en voilà un net progrès.

\- Tu comptes te foutre de ma gueule encore longtemps juste parce que je me suis excusé ou tu vas juste faire comme tout le monde et continuer ton chemin ? J'étais pas obligé de le faire.

\- Ca va je plaisante Malfoy, ravales ta sale fierté cinq minutes, c'est bon. J'accepte tes excuses.

\- Merveilleux.

Elle était néanmoins, véritablement choquée du revirement de situation, elle accéléra le pas pour aller en cours afin qu'ils ne marchent pas côte a côte (il ne faut pas abuser non plus), mais elle se rendit bien compte que ce net changement, si rapide, si sincère, elle l'avait sentit dans la voix de Drago lui avait fait énormément plaisir, elle refusait de se l'avouer depuis le début, mais elle était convaincue qu'il ne régnait pas que du mal et de la bêtise chez lui. Elle repensa soudain aux bleus sur son corps, elle s'arrêta et retourna face a lui.

\- Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux outrés et effarouchés a la fois, il n'avait pas envie de rire, ni de se moquer d'elle, mais une surprise comique pût tout de même se lire sur son visage pâle.

\- On est toujours pas intime Granger, ça changera pas. J'ai rien a te dire.

\- J'essayais seulement d'être avenante.

\- Avenante avec moi ? C'est une bonne blague, j'ai pas confiance. Il paraît que les gens de ton espèce mordent. Je n'ai aucun contre sort contre la rage.

\- Ce qui signifie, que tu as tout de même quelque chose a dire, puisque tu n'a pas confiance. Tu caches quelque chose... Tu ferais mieux de travailler un contre sort pour la bêtise des gens de ton espèce Malfoy.

\- Vas t'instruire Granger, l'histoire de ma vie, c'est pas pour les petites filles.

Elle s'arrêta net, poussa un petit grognement qu'on ne pût pas vraiment traduire avant de reprendre sa marche, déterminée jusqu'à la salle de classe, elle passa devant lui en lui mettant un coup d'épaule et s'assit à la place habituellement réservée au Serpentard. Celui ci voulut rétorquer quelque chose mais le prof venait d'arriver et il jugeait inutile de s'attirer ses foudres alors qu'il avait fait sécher ses cours plus d'une fois. Il prit place un peu plus loin et essaya de se faire le plus discret possible tout en lançant des regards menaçant a Hermione, cependant il lui parut que toute cette histoire tournait a l'ironie et la provocation plutôt qu'a la méchanceté. Le cours se passa tout a fait normalement, excepté l'absence toujours inexpliquée de Ron, Hermione pût voir Harry lui lancer des regards forts inquiets tout le long de la séance. Elle pensait bien que Ron avait été rejoindre sa petite sœur après avoir reçu la lettre mystérieuse, mais elle aurait aimé être vraiment sûre et son absence ne fût relevée par aucun professeur, ils savaient et pas eux. C'était une fois de plus, totalement injuste. Le court se finit, tous quittèrent la salle, la journée se passa sans rebondissements (si on considère que quelques explosions en cours de potion malgré leur 7eme année d'études ne sont pas des rebondissements) et la jeune femme se retrouva seule avec son meilleur ami dans la salle commune tandis que tous vaquaient a leurs occupations.

\- T'as l'air tendue Hermione, je me trompe ?

\- Non.. Tu ne te trompes pas. Tu sais Harry, j'ai l'impression que malgré la paix qui est sois disant revenue, on nous ment encore, on nous cache des choses... Tout est follement étrange dans cette école...

\- Tout à toujours été follement étrange dans cette école, mais je vois ce que tu veux dire... J'avais envie d'aller voir McGonnagall et de lui demander pour Ron.

\- Je pense avoir une explication pour lui tu sais.. j'ai compris même s'il ne m'a rien dit et je sais que tu es au courant.

\- Je peux te dire que ça concerne...

\- Non ne me dis rien, j'en parlerais avec lui Harry, je te remercie.. Je sais qu'il reviendra, on va lui écrire avant d'aller dormir d'accord ?

\- J'ai pas eu la force de racheter un hibou tu sais.. Mais on en trouvera bien un a la volière qui voudra aller au Terrier.

\- On a réglé le problème du roux (la jeune femme eut un petit rire, un rire apaisant qui fit du bien au deux.(

\- Oui voilà, j'aimerais vraiment que ce soit réglé définitivement.. Dis moi, il y à autre chose qui t'inquiète ?

\- Oui Harry mais .. Mais je veux que tu restes calme hein. Mais je crois qu'on n'en a pas finit avec Malfoy...

\- Hein ? Qu'est ce que ce petit con vient foutre dans notre conversation ?

\- Ecoute, il est.. Il est complètement bizarre.. J'ai parlé avec lui..

\- TOI ? Il a parlé avec toi alors qu'il t'as traité de tout les noms ?

\- On est d'accord c'est bizarre, on aurait dit qu'il avait envie, besoin de causer tu vois...

\- Expliques moi... J'ai pas confiance en lui.

\- Moi non plus, j'ai vu il y a quelques jours, qu'il était couvert de bleus, j'ai fais le lien avec ses absences répétées, ça ne peut pas être son père, donc j'ignore qui le frappe, je ne pense pas que ce soit d'autres élèves de Poudlard, ça me paraît trop gros comme explication.

\- Des bleus tu dis ? Ouais, c'est bizarre, même si au fond il mérite des baffes.

\- Des baffes, pas de se faire tabasser.

\- Ouais (le sorcier haussa les épaules d'une manière totalement nonchalante)

\- Peut être que tu devrais aller lui causer, étant donné que tu l'a sauvé de...

\- Non ! Non Hermione, j'ai plus rien a voir avec cette famille maudite, rien du tout, je ne veux pas lui adresser la parole et tu ne devrais pas non plus, tu devrais le laisser crever avec ses problèmes.

\- Mais peut être que ses problèmes ne vont pas tarder a devenir les nôtres si on les ignore...

\- Alors il sera seul face a toute une école, tout un peuple sorcier, il n'ira pas bien loin.

\- J'aurais pensé que …

\- Non Hermione, vas, vas lui parler si tu veux, mais moi cette fois, je ne te suis pas. Pas cette fois.

\- D'accord, d'accord, c'est bon, on oublie...

Un grand blanc gênant s'installa entre les deux amis, Hermione n'avait pas envie de ça, pas du tout, elle sentit une grande pointe de tristesse s'emparer de sa gorge et de ses yeux, elle se leva et dans un automatisme presque romantique alla dans les bras de son meilleur ami qui la serra fort contre lui.

\- Tu as raison, je suis parano, j'ai tellement peur d'avoir loupé un détail qui fait que tout pourrait nous retomber dessus, comme si nous n'avions rien fait pour nous défendre...

\- Non Hermione, c'est terminé, IL est mort, les Mangemorts et les autres adeptes sont enfermés en cellule ou dans une tombe. Il n'y a plus rien... Plus rien a craindre, c'est pas un seul petit con surprotégé par l'argent de sa famille qui va nous faire peur, d'accord ?

« Il ne me fait pas peur. Il me terrifie. »

\- Oui tu as totalement raison Harry, on va l'oublier et se concentrer sur notre dernière année. Enfin là on va surtout écrire a Ron, tu veux bien ?

\- Oui je veux bien.

Elle lui sourit, embrassa sa joue et se leva pour aller chercher de quoi écrire, elle prit tout son temps elle voulait se vider l'esprit, sortir ces visions de sa tête, a propos de vision, elle ne lui avait toujours pas parlé de Luna, a cette idée, une nouvelle boule, dans son ventre cette fois, se créa, elle eût envie de crier et de pleurer, une nouvelle peur l'envahissait, tout se mélangea dans son esprit, elle voulait savoir, elle DEVAIT savoir c'était plus fort qu'elle, mais pour cela, il fallait qu'elle se rapproche de Drago Malfoy et il ne se laisserait jamais approcher, sûrement pas par une Sang de Bourbe comme elle, elle savait qu'il ne la supportait pas, pourtant sa soif de savoir et sa peur allaient devenir plus forts que les contraintes que lui imposaient le Serpent, elle allait passer outre la détermination du blond. Il ne pouvait pas rester comme il avait toujours été avant la guerre, une guerre ça change un homme, ça change un peuple, une guerre c'est détruire pour reconstruire après, si Drago avait gardé sa façade de marbre sous son visage pâle et inquiétant, c'est qu'il y avait une raison de rester comme ça, quelque chose n'avait pas été réglé un an auparavant et le danger restait donc présent et plus important que jamais, tout ces sentiments se bousculèrent dans l'esprit de la belle lionne et finirent par créer une pagaille sans nom et totalement illogique, elle secoua la tête et revint vers son ami.

\- J'ai le papier et l'encre.

Les deux Gryffondor écrivirent donc a leur ami, dans le seul but et espoir d'avoir de ses nouvelles rapidement et de se préparer psychologiquement au comportement a adopter au retour du jeune roux, après une brève lettre, Hermione se proposa pour aller porter la lettre a un hibou de la volière, elle dit bonne nuit a Harry qui monta se coucher et elle sortit discrètement de la salle commune, elle marchait doucement, le calme, le noir et l'interdit d'une marche nocturne dans ce grand château lui faisait le plus grand bien, elle ferma les yeux le temps de quelques pas, le temps de se remémorer quelques souvenirs d'avant, du temps ou tout ses amis étaient vivants et souriants, du temps ou ses seuls soucis étaient de réussir ses études, du temps ou l'innocence et l'émerveillement étaient les principaux sentiments qui évoluaient chez elle, tout ça était beau, tout ça était bon, tout ça était pur.. tout ça était fragile et beaucoup trop éphémère... Maintenant il fallait vivre avec tout le reste et en y repensant, elle ne s'en sortait vraiment pas trop mal, vivante, debout, famille et meilleurs amis intacts, debout et vivante, c'était ce qui comptait le plus, tous n'avaient pas eût cette maigre chance,maintenant elle savait qu'elle devait sourire, vivre pour ceux qui avaient périt, montrer, comme lui disait Neville le premier jour dans le train, il fallait continuer, il fallait revenir, pour montrer que malgré tout le malheur et toutes les pertes, ils n'abandonneraient jamais, ils seraient toujours forts et fiers. Elle sourit a cette pensée et accéléra le pas au cas ou un professeur lui tomberait dessus. Elle arriva a la volière, toujours cette ambiance particulière rythmée par des centaines de battements d'ailes et de piaillements tous plus ou moins suraigus, elle s'approcha pour en appeler un, elle n'y voyait pas grand chose mais elle sentit quelque chose lui bondir dessus, elle se prit un énorme tas de plumes en plein visage, si fort qu'elle en tomba sur les fesses, elle râla un bon moment essayant de donner des coups dans le vide puis ouvrit les yeux et vit face a elle le plus bel oiseau qu'il lui ait été donné de voir dans toute sa vie de jeune sorcière, celui ci était très gros, un plumage très fournit, aussi fournit qu'un animal à poil, ses plumes étaient d'un bleu nuit presque hypnotique. Le gros oiseau tourna sa tête vers Hermione, elle vit deux grands yeux jaunes vifs mais beaucoup plus intelligents qu'un oiseau de base, il lui rappela dans le regard un peu Hedwige, la chouette défunte de son ami, il avait le même air presque humain, attentif et même doux que celle seule chose était totalement étonnante c'est qu'une espèce d'aura magique brillait autour de lui, comme s'il s'agissait d'une créature fantastique, elle aussi dotée de pouvoirs, pourtant sur un oiseau c'était purement impossible, elle n'avait jamais entendu parlé d'oiseau magique, du moins d'oiseaux comme ceux ci, car il y avait bien sur les phénix, mais ça n'avait rien à voir. Elle se releva et tendit timidement la main vers lui, il ne la pinça pas mais il ne se laissa pas toucher, dès qu'elle eût effleuré ses plumes, il se mit a piailler et a se secouer dans tout les sens, comme une grande dame bourgeoise qu'on aurait aspergé d'eau ou qui aurait touché une personne pauvre dont la seule vue répugnait.

\- Tu es une vraie princesse toi. Allez c'est bon, j'ai besoin d'un oiseau, c'est urgent, stupide bête. Je me demande a qui tu appartiens, approche toi, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, tu es beau en plus, je veux juste te toucher.

Alors qu'elle se surprit elle même a causer à un stupide animal, elle pût remarquer qu'il avait lui aussi une lettre a la patte. Sa curiosité déjà piquée au vif reprit le dessus, elle fit apparaître une petite boule de lumière au bout de sa baguette et la baissa prêt de l'animal pour essayer d'apercevoir une quelconque signature, elle vit que la lettre avait été pliée a la va vite, dans l'urgence, peut être la panique (tout ses sens étaient décuplées étant donné ses peurs et ses angoisses, elle se faisait très vite des idées saugrenues et parfois folles), elle pût donc apercevoir une écriture très gracieuse, fine, précieuse, féminine, la seule phrase qu'elle pût lire sur le bout de papier mal plié était « Ne t'avises plus de te faire remarquer, protèges toi .. » la lettre n'était pas signée.

Le hibou finit par la pincer et remonter se percher en haut en virant tout les autres qui s'y étaient confortablement installés pour y régner en roi. Encore des questions vinrent trotter dans le crâne d'Hermione. La lettre était importante, mais l'oiseau ne pouvait pas la porter directement au propriétaire et en plus, elle n'était pas signée. Est ce que tout ces éléments avaient un lien entre eux ou était ce juste une peur enfantine d'une guerre passée et d'une jeunesse détruite qui prenait le dessus sur la logique sur infaillible de la belle sorcière?


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

La semaine venait de se terminer, une semaine plutôt rude, tout les élèves de dernière année commençaient déjà a crouler sous le travail, en effet, ils avaient énormément de notions à rattraper... Et toujours aucune nouvelle de Ron, même pas une réponse a la lettre envoyée par ses deux amis. Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle lui en voulait beaucoup, connaissant Ron, ça ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça, mais tout de même, il était dans l'abus.

\- Je vais l'attraper, l'attacher a la tour d'astronomie, lui jeter des sorts purulents, couper la corde, le regarder s'écraser, et le donner a manger a des dragons ! Je le hais, je le déteste, il est stupide, complètement stupide !

\- Mais calme toi Hermione, il a peut être pas reçu le hibou, tu es sure que tu en a prit un bon ?

\- Tais toi Harry, j'ai fais exactement ce qu'il fallait faire, tu arrêtes maintenant ! J'en ai marre de ton meilleur ami !

\- Parce que ce n'est pas le tiens peut être ?

\- Mais..Mais t'as finis de me contredire a chaque fois ? Occupes toi de tes affaires !

\- Mais tu fais que de me râler dessus depuis ce matin ! C'est le week-end, on se repooooose...

\- Tu agresses tout le monde depuis quelques jours, on dirait une vieille harpie qui vit avec des chats et qui les jette sur les passants! …

\- Ne redis jamais ça Harry, ne me compare pas a... a ça !

\- On dirait encore une vieille harpie...

\- HARRY POTTER !

Elle lui envoya une avalanche de coussins rouges et or dans la tête, Hermione était vraiment tendue en ce moment, elle gardait sur le cœur trop d'informations et trop de secrets, elle ne cessait de repenser a sa conversation avec Luna, aux bleus sur le corps de Drago, au magnifique hibou magique dans la volière, est ce que tout ces éléments pouvaient avoir un lien, même étroit, entre eux ? Elle mourrait de peur, elle, la grande guerrière et courageuse Gryffondor, elle ne se reconnaissait plus depuis qu'elle avait remit les pieds dans cette école. Tout, tout était différent maintenant, tout était flou, tout faisait peur et peut être que tout ça n'était que l'horrible début d'une féroce suite. Elle avait l'impression de devenir folle, tout l'énervait, elle avait conscience de son agressivité envers son ami, mais tout cela devenait trop lourd a porter, d'autant plus qu'Harry lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne la suivrait pas dans cette enquête.. Et elle pouvait le comprendre, le concevoir et devait l'accepter.. Son ami avait déjà payé trop cher de sa jeunesse pour souiller encore des moments purs et simples de sa vie. Puis une autre partie de la réalité vint lui frapper l'esprit, elle devait travailler ses cours, elle avait du mal a bien se plonger dedans comme elle faisait autrefois, la salle commune étant beaucoup trop bruyante, elle décida de s'isoler à la bibliothèque afin de terminer un devoir de potion plutôt important. Elle s'installa tranquillement un peu loin de tout et fixa quelque minutes par la fenêtre. Elle travailla sans vraiment compter les heures puis une fois finit, elle se dit qu'il serait plus judicieux d'aller rendre directement son parchemin au professeur de potion, elle partit en direction des cachots, ce qui la forçait a passer devant la dite salle commune des Serpentard, dans ce même couloir elle entendit a nouveau des cris, des cris désespérés, presque étouffés et pourrait on dire, mélangé a des pleurs, mais il y avait une seconde voix, toute aussi désespérée et inquiète qui tentait en vain de calmer la première. Hermione s'approcha, baguette en main et vit Blaise entrain de crier devant une porte, lourdement verrouillée.

-MALFOY ! Arrête de faire le con maintenant, sors de là ! Tu vas m'expliquer, tu as pas le choix !

\- Je te jure Blaise que si tu entres, je te tue, dégages de là !

\- Mais grandis un peu, tu vois bien que tu ne peux pas gérer ça tout seul, je ne sais pas ce que tu as, mais je t'assure que je peux essayer de t'aider, t'es entrain de te tuer tout seul là.. C'est dangereux, laisses moi t'aider, je suis ton meilleur ami, je suis là pour toi. Ouvres cette saleté de porte.

\- Oh comme c'est touchant Zabini, peut être même que si tu avais dis ça a ton frère avant qu'il ne se prenne une partie du mur sur la tête, ça aurait changé le cour de l'humanité, non tu ne crois pas ?

\- T'es vraiment un sale enculé Malfoy.. Tu finiras tout seul, tu crèveras tout seul, comme un vulgaire rat. Hier tu me demandais pourquoi tout le monde te regardais de haut, aujourd'hui j'ai la réponse, c'est parce que tu es tombé bien bas. Ouais, t'as raison, je vais te laisser, crèves, vraiment. Ne t'avises même pas de m'approcher, ni même de me regarder.

Le jeune homme prit son sac et partit précipitamment en bousculant la Gryffondor sans même la reconnaître. Hermione avait sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, les paroles de Malfoy avaient été vraiment trop crues, surtout envers son meilleur ami, le seul qui lui restait fidèle, elle s'apprêta a tourner les talons, définitivement dégoûtée par le blond, lorsqu'un cri plaintif, suppliant et épuisé se fit a nouveau entendre derrière la grande porte verrouillée, presque suivit d'un long sanglot, elle pût également voir quelques lumières de magie s'échapper des fentes de la lourde porte, peut être que le secret de Malfoy lui ordonnait de rester seul.. Elle repensa aux paroles de Harry, enfin plutôt, les paroles que Luna avaient dites a Harry, « Si on est seul, isolé de tous, alors on devient faible et plus facile a maîtriser » elle devait savoir, elle devait comprendre ce qui amenait son camarade de classe a se comporter ainsi. Elle s'avança vers la porte, la déverrouilla avec le fameux sort connu de tous maintenant et entra prudemment, la salle était vide, petite, très sombre avec pour seul éclairage une lucarne prêt du toit qui reflétait la lumière d'un soleil couchant, elle ne vit pas Drago tout de suite, elle l'entendit, une respiration bruyante, saccadée comme quelqu'un qui venait de courir ou qui vivait une terrible angoisse intérieure, succédé encore par un cri de douleur, lorsqu'elle le vit enfin, elle ne sût pas vraiment quel sentiment la traversa le plus, de la pitié ou du dégoût, le jeune garçon était assit, la tête en arrière, le haut du crâne appuyé contre le mur, les yeux fermés, le haut de sa poitrine se soulevait très rapidement et irrégulièrement, de temps à autre, un spasme le prenait ou il serrait fort son ventre d'une main en poussant un espèce de cri ou parfois un râle agonisant, dans l'autre main il serrait si fort sa baguette que tout son bras tremblait, au bout de celle ci luisait un sort (du moins elle le déduisit) violet foncé dont elle ignorait la provenance. Dans tout les cas il était impossible de jubiler devant une telle scène, malgré toute la répugnance qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, le sentiment de dégoût la quitta aussi vite qu'il était apparût, elle s'approcha encore doucement du sorcier, sans jamais lâcher sa baguette, car malgré tout, elle n'avait aucune confiance, et s'accroupit en face de lui, elle prit la voix la plus douce possible.

\- Malfoy ...

Celui ci ne parût même pas la reconnaître, il leva des yeux vitreux vers elle et les referma si tôt lorsqu'un spasme et une douleur le reprirent de plus belle. Hermione lui saisit les poignets et le força a lâcher sa baguette, elle pût voir encore des bleus, le long de ses poignets et elle devina qu'ils s'étalaient bien au delà, encore un cri, cette fois privé de ses bras, le jeune homme essayer de se plier en deux, la douleur semblait venir de son ventre, de ses côtes, il réagissait comme s'il prenait des coups, des coups de l'intérieur, quelque chose grouillait en lui, quelque chose de mauvais, quelque chose de terrifiant et il devait y subir seul. Hermione oublia vraiment toute haine, toute rancune, elle voyait de toute manière qu'il ne la reconnaissait pas, elle lâcha ses poignets et le prit contre elle, juste quelques secondes au début, il était gelé et raide, sous sa peau dansaient un milliard de léger spasmes et de tremblements, de sursauts incessants, son cœur battait a une vitesse inestimable, il était terrorisé, par quelque chose qui était là mais que lui seul pouvait ressentir, cependant, il sembla se calmer au contact de la jeune femme, tout cessa petit a petit, au bout d'une poignée de minutes, tout cessa, il reprit sa respiration, lorsqu'elle le sentit revenir a lui, Hermione paniqua légèrement, comment le prince des Serpentard allait-il réagir face a ce geste inopiné ? Elle le repoussa un peu trop brusquement tout de même, il se remit contre le mur, toujours les yeux fermés mais la respiration calme, son visage avait perdu cette grimace de douleur qui faisait peine a voir, elle le regarda encore quelques secondes avant de reprendre d'une voix grave.

-Là il va falloir que tu parles.

\- Granger, tu tombes toujours là ou il ne faut pas te trouver. Ferais tu exprès ?

\- Figures toi Malfoy que j'ai autre chose a faire de mes soirées plutôt que de consoler un pauvre petit bourgeois de dix neuf...

Elle s'arrêta net, ce n'était pas le moment d'entrer dans son jeu, c'était ce qu'il cherchait à faire afin de protéger son secret.

-Parles maintenant.

\- C'est qu'elle donne des ordres...

\- Regardes toi, tu es faible, tu as vu dans l'état ou tu es, je crois que tu as besoin d'aide Malfoy, oublies cinq minutes nos querelles et grandis, juste le temps de cinq minutes.. J'espère au moins que tu as conscience de la gravité des choses là.. Regardes toi...

\- Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas en parler.

\- Malfoy !Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu subis ça volontairement, tu n'es pas fou a lié a ce point...

\- Je ne suis pas fou Granger, il se trouve qu'on ne m'a jamais vraiment demandé mon avis depuis que j'existe.

\- Parles, un tout petit peu.. Je.. Si il faut, je te promet que personne ne sera au courant.

\- Vu la gravité de la chose et te connaissant... tout le monde sera au courant.

\- Bon, je sens que je vais regretter d'un instant à l'autre tout ce que je vais te dire Malfoy, mais je crois que c'est nécessaire. Je sais que tu n'as pas vécu la guerre du même côté que moi, mais qu'un certain point de vue, tu l'a vécu quand même, je sais, puisque j'ai vu, que tu n'étais pas quelqu'un de mauvais Malfoy, pas quelqu'un de bien non plus certes, mais que tu n'approuvais pas ces pratiques barbares, tu en avais peur, tu les méprisais, tu as agis sous l'influence de ton père et sous le silence de ta mère, je suppose qu'elle et toi avez énormément changé depuis qu'il est partit en prison et que tu t'es rendu compte de certaines choses, comme le fait que beaucoup ne t'en voulaient pas, je ne sais pas si tu as vu, ou remarqué derrière ton ego surdimensionné mais.. Personne ne t'en veux, tu as été accueilli comme un élève normal, pourtant je t'assure que tous, du plus petit au plus grand, tous savent qui tu es et ce que tu as fais, mais rappelles toi ce que McGonagall a dit.. « Tout est pardonné » tu n'as plus rien a craindre, alors aides nous, parles nous.. Parles moi..

\- C'est mignon tout plein. Si je parle, vous mourrez tous.

\- Je te demande pardon... ?

\- On ferait mieux d'arrêter cette conversation Granger, crois moi.

\- Tu ne maîtrises plus rien, tu n'es pas en état de décider de quoi que ce soit, tu ne peux pas être seul, quoi que tu affrontes.

\- Saches juste qu'on est pas de taille et que je n'ai pas envie de t'entraîner dans ma chute. Tu te rends compte Granger, en plus de m'énerver de mon vivant, tu m'accompagnerais a la tombe !

\- Justement ce n'est pas obligé d'être une chute si tu acceptais de...

\- J'ai dis non Granger. Oublies cette conversation.

\- Non, Malfoy. Je n'oublierais pas ça, tu n'as pas vu dans l'état ou tu étais... Bon... Laisses moi au moins te soigner, car avec cette tête que tu as, tu risques d'éveiller d'autres soupçons que les miens.

Le jeune homme la regarda puis se résigna, il la laissa prendre sa baguette et apaiser ses douleurs, il eût l'impression d'une véritable délivrance et ne pût s'empêcher de sourire, un sourire lui aussi délivrant et révélateur du bien que ça faisait de savoir que finalement, il n'était plus tout seul. Quoi qu'il puisse dire, quoi qu'il puisse penser, quelqu'un partageait son secret en partie. Soudain, l'envie de tout lui délivrer lui prit subitement, les mots lui brûlèrent les lèvres, mais ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'offrir sa confiance aussi vite, surtout a une sang de bourbe telle que Hermione, il n'avait pas été éduqué comme ça, c'était peut être de là que venaient tout ses problèmes...

\- Un jour, je pense que je serais au pied du mur, que je n'aurais vraiment d'autre choix que de me confier a toi Granger, mais pour l'instant, je suis encore capable de supporter ça seul, c'est mieux pour nous tous.

\- Donc tu avoues qu'il y a un danger... ?

\- Il y en a un, un grand, bien pire que ce que tu as connu.

\- Tu ne peux pas partir sans m'en dire plus Malfoy. (elle vit son regard insistant, presque menaçant et décida a se résigner) bon.. d'accord, viens me trouver quand tu devras m'expliquer.

\- Non, c'est toi qui viendra me trouver, je ne ferais aucun premier pas vers toi, je n'ai aucun contrat avec toi, c'est juste toi qui veux savoir, donc tu dois te donner les moyens pour.

\- Malfoy.

\- Oui Granger ?

\- Donnes moi juste un indice, un seul indice sur ce mal qui nous menace...

\- Souviens toi.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Il te suffit de te souvenir.

\- Je ne comprends pas...

Drago Malfoy tourna les talons. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se prendre au petit jeu du Serpentard, sans le savoir elle venait de faire un très grand pas dans un départ vers une nouvelle vie, qui sera peut être précédée d'une nouvelle guerre.. Le jeune homme se leva et partit normalement, aussi facilement que quelqu'un avec qui elle aurait eu une conversation cordiale, il avait, malgré les douleurs ressenties, une démarche élégante, sure et fière, digne d'un sorcier d'éducation de Sang Pur, de Sang Pur riche. Un sentiment étrange la saisit à nouveau, Drago venait de lui avouer en énigme qu'un grand danger régnait au dessus de leur tête et pourtant, toute peur, toute angoisse avait disparût, elle se sentait rassurée du fait que le garçon s'était confié a elle. Elle lui emboîta le pas, sauf qu'elle remonta a sa salle commune, la nuit était tombée et tout semblait calme et apaisé depuis qu'elle avait eu une discussion avec le fils Malfoy, elle oublia presque que cette discussion, cette confession allait changer du tout pour le tout, le reste de la face des deux mondes, deux mondes qui étaient censés les séparer, ne jamais les faire se rencontrer..

\- Hermione ! Réveilles toi !

\- Mhhh... Ca suffit, laissez moi dormir... C'est dimanche...

\- HERMIOOOOOOOOOONE !

\- Mais HARRY, mais qu'est ce que tu fais dans mon dortoir ?! Mais Ne cries pas comme ça !

\- Ron est revenu, avec Ginny.

\- Oh, c'est pas vrai...

La jeune femme se leva et bouscula son ami avec une violence non voulue, passa en quatrième vitesse a la salle de bain et ressortie vêtu de sa tenue de sorcière aux couleurs de sa maison, elle prit la main de Harry et descendit comme une furie jusqu'à la salle commune, elle vit en effet, les deux jeunes roux, elle se précipita dans les bras de Ginny sans jeter un seul regard a Ron,sa sœur était pourtant dans le même état, voire pire, le teint terriblement pâle, amaigrie, les cheveux ternes, le regard sans aucune émotion et elle semblait épuisée et on voyait clairement qu'elle avait beaucoup pleuré avant mais ce qui surprit le plus Hermione c'est qu'elle ne lui rendit pas son étreinte, elle était même a la limite de la repousser...

\- Bonjour Ginny...dit la jeune fille d'une voix désespérée de trouver son amie ainsi.

\- 'Jour.

Hermione se tourna vers Ron, ravala sa rancœur et alla le prendre également dans ses bras avant de l'interroger du regard, que se passait-il avec la belle rousse, autrefois si pétillante et rayonnante de joie de vivre ? Ron fit un signe de tête a Harry, prit le bras de Hermione et l'entraîna dehors de la salle commune laissant sa petite sœur avec son meilleur ami.

\- Je t'avais dis que ma vie était compliquée...

\- C'est une manière de t'excuser pour ne pas avoir répondu a ma lettre Ronald Weasley ?

\- C'est une manière de m'excuser, on va dire ça... Tu vas me faire un de tes sermons habituels ?

\- Non. Je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé a Ginny...

\- Oui, je vais y venir, je sais que je te dois maintes explications.. On va s'asseoir ?

Ron semblait mal et précipité a la fois, comme s'il avait hâte de se débarrasser d'un poids trop important pour ses épaules qui avaient déjà tant supporté depuis toutes ces années. Pourtant elle savait aussi que malgré son caractère parfois horrible, insupportable, méchant même, c'était, du Golden Trio, le membre le plus sincère et le plus sensible, elle savait que plus il était distant, plus il était « agressif » plus il tenait a la personne, c'était sa manière a lui de se protéger et en y réfléchissant, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'être lui même. Les deux amis de toujours allèrent dehors pour s'asseoir sur un banc, Ron se racla la gorge.

\- Bon comme tu le sais, on a perdu Fred il y a un peu plus d'un an maintenant et.. Tu te doutes bien qu'à la maison ça ne va pas vraiment .. Pas du tout même, le gros problème c'est George, Hermione, je t'assure je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, il.. Il a perdu la parole.. La seule a qui il s'adresse, c'est a dire « bonjour, oui, non, merci, bonne nuit » rien de plus... C'est Ginny, on a tous essayé, papa, maman, Bill, Charlie, même Percy.. Mais rien n'y fait, c'est un mur, il n'y arrive pas, il ne se nourrit plus, ne se lève plus, il n'est même plus humain. Alors je sais qu'il a perdu son jumeau, que c'est certainement plus dur pour lui que pour toute ma famille réunie mais Hermione, dis moi que tu comprends.. Que là ça devient trop dur pour nous...

\- Je comprends Ron...elle communiquait d'une voix douce et l'encouragea du regard a continuer son récit.

\- Le pire, c'est le comportement de mes parents.. Les rares fois ou George descends avec nous, toujours accompagné de Ginny, ils enfoncent encore plus le couteau dans la plaie, sans le vouloir... Papa ne supporte pas de le regarder, il lui demande de se mettre plus loin de lui, maman se trompe sans arrêt, elle l'appelle Fred. Ils l'empêchent de commencer son deuil et quand ils sont seuls tout les deux, ils se disputent, très fort.. Hermione ma famille est entrain de dégringoler, mes autres frères ont abandonné l'affaire, je suis tout seul avec Ginny et on y arrive pas...

\- Et pourquoi Ginny est revenue a Poudlard si George est devenu dépendant d'elle ?

\- Mes parents, encore et toujours.. ils ont jugé que ce n'était pas sain pour elle de rester enfermée avec George... Et ils l'ont forcé a partir, sans le prévenir, on est partit cette nuit, là il va se réveiller, complètement seul, sans personne, il va être déboussolé, Hermione, tu ne l'imagines pas, dans l'état ou il est... C'est...

Le jeune roux ne parvint jamais a terminer sa phrase, Hermione le prit dans ses bras, comme elle avait prit Malfoy quelques heures auparavant, Ron pût enfin lâcher toute sa peine et sa rancœur envers le monde entier sans aucune crainte, aucune gêne d'être jugé ni raillé. Il avait tant a dire, tant a déverser, c'était inhumain de garder tout ça en lui, il fallait qu'il se calme. Une fois moins agité, la jeune lionne prit la parole.

\- George ne vous en voudra pas, il est certes détruit, mais il ne manque pas d'intelligence, il saura faire la part des choses et quoi qu'il arrive, peu importe le temps que ça prendra, je sais qu'il finira par relever la tête, parce que ton frère Ron, c'est un sacré battant, il ne se laissera pas abattre si facilement. Et tes parents ont raison, ce n'est pas sain pour ta sœur de rester cloîtrée chez vous a veiller quelqu'un dans cet état, il faut qu'elle sorte, voit d'autres gens, Poudlard est l'endroit idéal pour ça... Je suis sure et certaine que ça ira mieux...

\- McGonagall nous a donné l'autorisation d'aller le voir au moins deux fois par semaine entre les cours, de passer une nuit prêt de lui et de revenir le matin...

\- Tu vois alors... Ca va s'arranger... Fais moi confiance...

\- Je ne laisserais plus rien ni personne remettre ma famille en péril, on a trop de mal à se relever, je serais impitoyable...

\- Ca ira Ron ...

Ron la serra très fort contre lui, il avait besoin de sentir quelqu'un, de savoir qu'il était aimé et soutenu, Hermione le laissa l'étreindre comme il voulait, elle joua avec les cheveux du roux pendant un temps indéterminé en fermant les yeux, puis elle repensa a sa discussion avec Malfoy, il avait raison... le monde sorcier était encore ravagé par cette Bataille, il serait incapable de tenir debout face a une nouvelle menace encore plus grande, c'était trop fragile, c'était trop tôt, trop incertain... C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte que Ron, tout comme Harry ne la suivrait pas dans sa quête pour la vérité et le maintien de la paix, elle serait seule, seule face a un monstre ténébreux menaçant des vies innocentes, la jeune femme secoua un peu la tête et rectifia sa pensée, elle ne serait pas seule, elle allait devoir s'allier avec l'une des pires personnes qu'elle ait connu. Dans la tête de la sorcière, tout était clair, elle mènerait le dernier combat à ses côtés, un combat contre une forme indéfinie. Cela ressemblait quelque peu au rêve que faisait une jeune Serdaigle depuis quelques jours...


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Nous sommes a la veille des vacances de Noël et ce soir se déroule donc le fameux bal tant attendu de tous,l'excitation et la précipitation était également au rendez vous dans le château, tous semblaient avoir réellement besoin de participer a cette fête, les jeunes filles avaient épuisé toute leur réserve d'argent pour de magnifiques robes qu'elles ne mettront qu'une seule fois dans leur vie, les garçons eux subissaient le stress et la pression habituels en ce qui concerne la recherche d'une cavalière, enfin surtout les plus jeunes car nos étudiants récidivistes n'avaient plus ce problème, déjà, il étaient très peu et en plus, ils savaient qu'ils allaient vouloir profiter tous ensemble de cette soirée, peu leur importait le fait d'être accompagnés ou non.

Hermione elle était bien loin de tout ça, la tête dans sa valise a la recherche d'un petit carnet de note, elle pestait contre le monde entier en maudissant vents et marées, la jeune femme n'avait pas passé un trimestre des plus reposants, en effet, elle s'était beaucoup éloigné de Harry, sans aucune raison valable et cela la faisait terriblement souffrir, son meilleur ami était une des seules valeurs sures a laquelle elle pouvait s'accrocher. Elle avait également lutté pour remonter le moral des deux Weasley en vain puisque Ginny avait finalement abandonné et était repartit prêt de George alors que celui ci écrivait d'une écriture tremblante, certes, mais il ne cessait de lui dire que tout allait bien. Ron quand a lui, relevait la tête doucement, il se concentrait même sur ses études, Hermione mit d'ailleurs plusieurs jours a se remettre du fait que son ami venait parfois réviser avec elle.

Cependant, elle restait toujours vigilante vis a vis d'un autre sujet, Malfoy Fils. Même ci celui ci n'avait fait aucune vague depuis leur dernière conversation dans les donjons, il était aussi discret qu'un minuscule et insignifiant...petit insecte, elle n'avait pourtant cessé de remarquer que ses bleus ne guérissaient pas, qu'il subissait probablement toujours des crises de sa menace intérieur dont elle ignorait encore tout, le Serpentard avait dût trouver un moyen de subir ses tortures en silence, il avait même recommencé a être présent aux cours, tout en montrant une totale indifférence pour Hermione malgré leur conversation. Il ne semblait toujours pas décidé a lui avouer ses tracas.

Le bruit d'une marche qui grince la fit sortir de ses pensées, en relevant la tête elle vit Harry, qui était déjà habillé pour le bal et qui la regardait, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu n'es pas encore prête ? Il va falloir y aller.

\- Je ne suis pas accompagnée, j'ai le temps.. Oh et puis Harry je pense que ça me dépasse, j'ai une tête a aller au bal ?

\- C'est toi qui m'a dit au début de l'année qu'on devait essayer de vivre cette dernière année comme la plus belle et la plus normale, alors tu vas mettre une robe et descendre avec moi, on y va en ami..

\- Je me demandais quand est ce que tu allais te décider a être sociable avec moi Harry Potter. Merci... Je vais m'habiller...

\- Je t'attends.. Mais ne traînes pas trop quand même !

\- Et Ron ?

\- Il se débrouille très bien sans nous (il eût un petit rire) files …

Elle partit très vite se changer, la magie était d'une aide considérable en manière de vitesse pour s'habiller et se coiffer, elle souligna son regard d'un très léger trait de crayon, rien de plus, elle ne voulait aucun artifice sur elle. Une fois prête elle rejoignit son meilleur ami, lui fit un câlin devenu presque rituel.

\- Tu ne me proposes pas de venir avec toi parce que tu t'es pris des vents au prêt des autres j'espère.

\- Oh si bien sur, c'est tout a fait mon genre, je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet mais maintenant que tu en parles...

\- Tu es complètement nul tu ne sais même pas faire des blagues Harry.

Ils rirent un instant puis il lui prit la main et tout deux descendirent dans la grande salle, déjà bondée par une centaine d'élèves, de tout âge, de toute maison, tous riaient, semblaient complètement oublier la vie qui se déroulait autour. Ron les rejoignit, accompagné a la grande surprise d'Hermione, de Luna. C'est vrai que celle ci avait réussit a trouver des mots juste pour soulager la peine et la haine du roux. Hermione en fût ravie, mais elle voulait également avoir une conversation avec la Serdaigle, elle n'était pas revenu la voir en ce qui concerne ses rêves,elle aurait bien aimé avoir cette conversation avant les vacances, pourtant le bal de Noël ne semblait pas le moment le plus propice, la lionne se résigna finalement et profita de sa soirée avec ses amis, sans penser a rien d'autre.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. .. .. ... ... .. ..

\- Par Merlin tu vas te dépêcher Pansy, tu ne vas pas a un défilé de mode, tu vas dans un amas de sorcier incompétents obsédé par l'idée de ne pas passer la nuit seuls ce soir !

\- Et moi j'espère que ne parleras pas comme ça a ta future femme. Sinon je la plaint. Puis c'est bon je suis prête.

La belle sorcière sortit enfin de la pièce et sourit a son ami, sourire qu'il lui rendit, Drago s'était efforcé ses dernières semaines de vivre une vie de garçon de 19 ans normal, comme s'il ne portait pas le destin du monde sous la peau, avec cette technique il avait même réussi a réduire l'impact des crises de coups qu'il recevait.

\- Je suis comment ?

\- Belle.

\- C'est vrai ?!

\- Non.

\- Oh...

\- Non Pansy, c'est bon, tu es très bien comme ça, mais je le répète, tu te donnes trop de mal pour l'endroit ou on va. Allez viens.

Tu sais, même si tu me prends pour une grosse folle superficielle et sans cervelle, c'est ton droit d'ailleurs, je ne vais pas me fatiguer a te prouver le contraire, si tu n'es pas assez intelligent pour t'en rendre compte, je ne vais pas te courir après. Quoi qu'il en soit, faut que tu te décoinces ce soir, on y va tout les deux pour s'amuser, je crois que ça fait longtemps que tu as besoin de ça, je me trompe ?

\- Non.. Non tu as parfaitement raison... Même si ça me tue de l'avouer, on va profiter ce soir alors.

Il mit la main dans le dos de Pansy et la fit avancer jusqu'à la grande salle, depuis qu'il avait perdu son meilleur ami, il était contraint et forcé de rester proche d'elle pour ne pas être totalement seul, c'était un comportement des plus hypocrites qui soit, puisque ces derniers temps il ne pouvait vraiment pas la supporter, mais l'hypocrisie et le mensonge faisaient tout deux partie du caractère d'un Malfoy, c'est pourquoi il n'avait aucun remord a être ainsi avec la jeune femme, il ne voulait simplement pas se retrouver seul en proie a toute une école, la solitude le terrifiait trop. Beaucoup de choses le terrifiaient d'ailleurs, comme le fait de quitter Poudlard demain matin et de retourner au manoir pour deux semaines, deux semaines ou il allait a nouveau affronter son père qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un an, dans quel état allait il le retrouver ? Encore plus fou que la dernière fois, peut être calme ? Peut être sénile.. ? Sa mère ne lui avait donné aucune indication dans les lettres qu'il recevait, la femme restait très brève et parlait presque par énigmes afin de ne rien éveiller si la lettre tombait entre de mauvaises mains. Une fois arrivé dans la grande salle, l'effervescence prit possession de l'esprit de Drago, il avait envie, plus que tout au monde de se sentir vivant, peut être une dernière fois, après tout il ne lui restait que quelques semaines, il avait plusieurs fois reconsidéré la proposition d'Hermione mais il manquait cruellement d'estime et de confiance en elle, il préférait donc garder tout ça pour lui et aller s'amuser enfin, personne n'allait lui en vouloir de s'amuser un peu et personne ici ne le remarquerait, il lâcha la main de Pansy et alla chercher deux verres.

\- Tu sais si tu restes avec moi personne d'autre ne viendra te parler.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Drago, je n'avais pas spécialement envie de parler aux autres.

\- Ouais.. Enfin ne compte pas sur moi pour t'inviter a danser toute la soirée, faire le prince charmant, t'apporter des verres, te dire que tu es belle et tout le pack du débutant romantique raté a deux sous hein.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas a ça non plus.

Le bal commença enfin, les deux amis passèrent la soirée ensemble, a danser, a boire, a rire parfois, de quoi oublier vraiment tout ce qu'il se tramait derrière le décor. Hermione et Harry firent de même sans cesser de taquiner Ron de temps à autre.

A l'approche de la fin de soirée, Drago alla chercher un dernier verre a sa cavalière, mais lorsqu'il arriva devant le buffet, un voile noir et épais se fit devant ses yeux, il n'y vit plus rien, décidant de ne pas céder a la panique, il sortit de la grande salle a tâtons en bousculant quelques élèves et en leur envoyant des insultes habituelles pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon. Une fois dehors il s'appuya contre un mur et se laissa glisser le long en serrant très fort sa tête entre ses mains, des voix, incompréhensibles s'étaient ajoutée à sa perte de vision, sa respiration accélérait encore, une angoisse recommençait a naître dans sa poitrine, le fait qu'il n'y voyait rien augmentait encore plus ses peurs, il sentit également un besoin de crier lui monter a la gorge, ne sachant pas ou il était et qui pourrait l'entendre il recommença a se mordre la main au sang.

\- Malfoy !

Cette voix qu'il commençait a bien connaître...

\- Putain Granger c'est pas le moment, retourne au bal... Allez.

\- Mais qu'est ce que t'es entrain de faire ?! T'as perdu la raison ou quoi ? (il pût sentir qu'elle lui bandait la main avec un tissus) ça suffit, tu ne peux vraiment pas continuer à te croire fort au point de lutter contre tes propres démons. Lèves toi.

\- Je peux pas.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je peux pas je t'ai dis, je n'y vois rien. Aides moi a retourner a ma salle commune.

Il se mit debout, Hermione lui prit le bras et le tira jusqu'à la salle commune qu'il fit ouvrir.

\- Je recommence a voir.. Un petit peu.. C'était terrible !

\- Fais moi entrer et expliques moi.

\- Alors déjà, jamais tu ne mettras un pied ici, ça t'es interdit Granger. Ensuite, non je ne t'expliquerais pas.

\- Mais tu as dis la dernière fois...

\- Oh mais je vais devoir t'apprendre que les gens ne font pas toujours ce qu'ils disent.

\- Très bien, je vais aller voir McGonagall et lui expliquer le peu de choses que je sais sur toi, dit elle en tournant les talons vers la sortie.

Il lui saisit violemment le bras et la tira vers l'entrée.

\- Si tu fais ça je t'assassine Granger.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Tu en es incapable. Pour l'amour du ciel, parles Drago !

\- Si tu cherches a m'humilier tu perds ton temps... D... Drago ?

\- Oui, c'est bien comme ça que tu t'appelles ou alors ton identité est aussi superficielle que ton caractère ? Je ne suis pas ici pour rire, pour t'humilier, je suis ici parce que tu m'as ouvertement dis que quelque chose se tramait et que tu y étais lié. Je veux protéger mes proches, alors fais un effort.

\- Si tu ne te mêles pas de mes affaires, personne ne souffrira, alors laisses moi tranquille.

\- Je ne te crois pas, tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu es un faible, tu es incapable de te défendre tout seul, depuis que je te connais tu t'en es toujours pris a plus faible que toi, toujours en nombre supérieur, tu as besoin de te cacher derrière quelqu'un pour exister. Tu es faible et mesquin, tu ne te rends même pas compte que ton père essaie de vivre a travers toi, tu n'as même pas l'intelligence de remarquer que ce que tu fais, c'est mal. Tu es...

La gifle partit seule dans le visage de la sorcière, il la repoussa ensuite et la menaça de sa baguette magique tout en plongeant son regard glacé dans le siens, Hermione était complètement choquée et surprise pour pouvoir réagir a cet acte de violence. Il s'approcha encore d'elle, faisant luire un sort inconnu au bout de sa baguette, il s'approcha si prêt qu'elle pût sentir un souffle chaud et stressé contre sa peau.

\- Très bien, tu veux te mêler de ma vie ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Tu as gagné Granger, je vais t'embarquer dans mes enfers et j'espère honnêtement que tu y crèvera. Maintenant qu'on a eu cette conversation, dis adieu a ta vie, dis adieu a tes rêves, dis adieu a tes projets, tu vas venir avec moi, tu vas souffrir avec moi, tu vas subir avec moi et s'il faut, tu mourras avec moi. Je ne te lâcherais plus, je vais te monter qu'a force de s'obstiner on finit par le payer très cher, j'espère que tu regrette déjà le calvaire que je vais te faire bouffer Granger, oui, j'espère que tu regrettes déjà, et j'ai hâte de te montrer a quel point, tu t'es trompé, a quel point, depuis le début tu te trompes sur toute la ligne, te mettre en pleine gueule la vérité, que tu comprennes que tu n'es qu'une sale petite Sang de Bourbe incapable de comprendre un dixième de ce qu'il se passe dans le monde des vrais sorciers. Ce n'est pas avec tes petits bouquins, ta petite jupe d'écolière et ton sourire que tu vas réussir a vaincre quoi que ce soit. Alors maintenant que tu es ancrée a mes enfers Granger, je veux que tu fasses des efforts, des efforts qui te tueront s'il faut, mais je veux que tu sois prête a affronter ce que je te dirais en temps voulu, j'espère que c'est tout cas c'est pour ça que j'ai forcé Blaise a s'éloigner de moi, il n'a pas a risquer sa vie, par contre la tienne n'a aucune valeur a mon égard, donc tu es finalement, contre tout attente, la personne idéale pour tomber avec moi.

\- On se revoit après les vacances, ici, même heure, dès le premier soir. Ne sois pas en retard. Et prépares toi, psychologiquement, a dire adieu a ta vie. Bienvenue dans mes enfers Granger.

\- …

Le Serpentard la jeta dehors et referma violemment la porte, Hermione ne sût que répondre, son corps tremblait de long en large, les larmes commencèrent a lui perler au bord des yeux, Malfoy venait de lui glacer le sang et le suspens qu'il avait mit dans sa voix, dans ses actes, dans sa gifle, si violente lui fit perdre pied, lui fit perdre totalement confiance, peut être avait-il raison, peut-il valait-il mieux qu'elle ne sache rien.. Peut être qu'elle n'était réellement pas digne d'être une sorcière. Le jeune blond lui avait retourné le cerveau, elle retourna dans sa chambre, s'efforçant de ne pas pleurer, elle devait commencer a se transformer, afin d'être prête a encaisser la terrible vérité qui surgirait dans deux semaines, le Serpent devait sûrement avoir des détails à régler au prêt de ses parents avant de mettre en œuvre tout ses plans et c'est pour cela qu'il lui avait demandé de patienter. Elle se coucha sous les couverture bouillantes en fixant le plafond, que diable pouvait-il y avoir de pire que Voldemort ? Qu'est ce que Malfoy leur cachait a tous et comment cela se faisait-il qu'elle soit la seule a avoir remarqué ses comportements étranges ? C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule face a une situation si compliquée, si malsaine, elle aurait tellement aimé avoir Harry et Ron avec elle, tout aurait été alors beaucoup plus léger a affronter.. Mais elle devait s'y résoudre, cette fois, ses deux amis ne la suivront pas, elle devait entrer, coûte que coûte dans le jeu et dans l'univers de Drago Malfoy.

Le lendemain, elle retrouva Ron & Harry sur le quai d'embarquement du Poudlard Express pour rentrer chez elle, elle avait proposé a Harry de partir avec elle pour les vacances de Noël, Ron ne pouvant pas l'accueillir cette année étant donné la situation de sa famille, et elle s'était juré de ne lui parler de rien concernant tout ce qu'elle endurait avec Malfoy. Les trois amis s'installèrent tranquillement dans un compartiment et le train les emmena loin du château et de tout les nouveaux tracas qu'ils s'étaient créé..

\- Il faut que vous veniez au Terrier quand même, je supporte plus l'ambiance, hein, s'il vous plait.

\- Je passe une semaine chez Hermione, je te rejoins la deuxième, on fêtera la nouvelle année ensemble comme deux ivrognes solitaires.

\- Je suis bien d'accord Harry, je vais compter les jours je crois.

\- Les garçons vous devriez réviser vos...

\- ON SAIT ! Renchérirent les deux garçons de vive voix.

Arrivés a la fameuse gare, les trois amis descendirent et saluèrent Ron avant de se séparer et de filer de leur propre côté comme tout les passagers du Poudlard Express... Hermione partit avec Harry, elle était en ce moment la plus heureuse des jeunes femmes, enfin elle a allait retrouver son meilleur ami dans un contexte autre que scolaire après un an de silence qui a succédé une terrible guerre.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. .. .. ... ... .. ..

Il posa ses valises sur le pas de la grande porte, derrière cette grande porte se trouvait une immense battisse, une battisse riche, magnifique a vrai dire, mais qui elle aussi avait entre ses murs de terribles secrets, parfois même inconnus de ses propriétaires ; le manoir des Malfoy. Le jeune blond prit une profonde inspiration et poussa la poignée, il fit un pas à l'intérieur, toujours la même odeur, toujours le même poids sur les épaules, toujours la même culpabilité et le goût acide d'une mort a petit feu. Il entendit une démarche légère dans le couloir en face, légère mais pressée, dans la retenue mais dans la précipitation en même temps, il vit arriver au bout de celui ci, sa mère, un très léger sourire aux lèvres, elle aussi très fatiguée et paraissant plutôt faible, ce qui, je le conçois, est plutôt difficile a imaginer. Drago regarda sa mère, attendant une réaction quelque chose qui puisse lui indiquer comment il devait envisager son attitude maintenant, il savait qu'ils n'étaient plus tout seuls, qu'ils n'étaient plus libres, que leur bourreau était de retour, cet homme, son géniteur, il le haïssait autant qu'il l'admirait, mais ne pensait pas réellement l'aimer, c'était une fois de plus, une relation spéciale.

\- On va bien ; finit par dire la jolie femme d'une voix terriblement douce et pourtant glaciale.

\- Je vois. Je vais poser mes affaires.

\- Rejoins nous dans le salon après, il doit te parler.

Le Serpentard alla ranger toutes ses affaires, installer son hibou dans sa chambre, il y resta un peu plus que nécessaire, quel homme allait-il avoir en face de lui cette fois ? Il avait vu tellement de facettes différentes de son père, cet homme capable d'adapter son comportement a toutes les personnes qui lui faisaient peur, qui oubliait sa propre dignité afin d'être sur de paraître bien face a ses supérieur, cet homme caméléon, cet homme sans figure, cet homme à qui il devait sans doute ressembler. Il se décida enfin a descendre, dans le grand salon aux rideaux sombres et tirés, dos à lui dans un énorme fauteuil morne et triste, à ses côtés se tenait Narcissa debout, regardant dans le vide et qui n'osait même pas respirer, toujours droite, toujours fière, toujours debout malgré tout. Le jeune garçon avança et se plaça en face de son père, qui n'avait, absolument pas changé malgré un an a Azkaban, ce fut ce qui le choqua le plus, aucun changement, si ce n'est peut être des traits un peu plus tiré et une peau pâle et fatigué, mais aucune trace de quelqu'un de détruit, non, c'était quelqu'un qui avait encore de la force. Lorsque les deux paires d'yeux glaciaux se croisèrent, un frisson parcouru Drago, son père avait encore la lueur vive et l'excitant au fond de ses pupilles de glace, alors il avait encore de l'espoir. Comment faisait-il, après tout le mal qui s'était passé, même Drago, sous sa carapace de fer avait peiné à se regarder dans un miroir pendant longtemps et lui... il voulait recommencer... Il recula d'un pas en heurtant sa mère lorsque Lucius se mit debout d'un coup et s'approcha de son fils, il ne voulait pas qu'il le touche, tout, tout mais pas ça, malheureusement il n'allait pas avoir d'autre choix. Le Mangemort saisit son fils par les poignets, le mit plus loin de sa mère par précaution et lui serra les poignets encore plus fort jusqu'à dessiner une marque rouge dessus et jusqu'à arracher une grimace de douleur a son enfant. Après cela, il sortit sa baguette et d'un geste précis il fit relever les manches de la chemise de Drago, ne prêtant aucune attention a la multitude de bleus, presque noirs, qui continuaient a apparaître de temps à autre, lui recouvrant le corps, comme si un gang de jeunes mal attentionné le ruaient de coup sans s'arrêter, mais la douleur, il s'y était habitué. Il releva un regard terrorisé vers son père qui ne lui adressait pas la moindre attention, ses yeux glacés dans lesquels commençait a luire une étincelle folle parcourant les bras de son fils jusqu'à se poser sur son avant bras gauche, cet avant bras sur lequel se redessinait progressivement, la fameuse marque noire.

\- Je vais bien m'occuper de toi Drago. N'ai pas peur.


	8. Chapter 7

**Bonjouuuuuur! Alors déjà je tenais a m'excuser pour le retard,mon ordi est mort, je le récupère seulement dans la semaine, j'ai donc écris ce chapitre avec la tablette (j'ai du courage) c'est pour celà qu'il est très court, je m'en excuse et j'essaierais de me rattraper, c'est promis! Je vous présente donc un chapitre totalement "Malfoyien" (hm hm) pour aujourd'hui.**  
 **Je voulais ensuite vous remercier pour vos reviews et vos conseils, alors oui je m'excuse pour les fautes de frappe, je serais plus vigilante a l'avenir.**

 **Merci pour tout et n'hésitez surtout pas si vous avez des questions a me poser... Voilà, bonne lecture a vous et encore MERCI.**

Chapitre 7 :

Lucius avait une étincelle de folie dans ses yeux glacés, son fils l'avait toujours craint, oui, mais respecté aussi, avec ce regard, ces gestes faussement paternels qu'il s'efforçait de faire lui donnaient la nausée, son père le dégouttait, il voulait le détruire puis fuir loin, offrir une nouvelle vie a sa mère, cette femme courage si belle et si forte qui ne méritait plus de vivre d'atroces situations mais il ne pût rien faire. Il était terrorisé lui aussi. Il ravala ses sentiments et se contenta de lever la tête, droit et fier, ne lâchant pas le regard perçant que lui lançait son paternel.

\- Ne défais pas tes valises.

\- Ou est ce qu'on va ?

\- Ca ne te regarde pas, on part dans une heure. Prends le strict nécessaire.

Le jeune blond se tourna un instant vers sa mère en la questionnant du regard, il ne comprenait pas ce soudain élan de panique que son père mettait en place.

\- Inutile de la regarder, elle ne vient pas.

\- Comment ça ? Ou est ce qu'on va ?!

\- Hausses encore une fois le ton sur moi et tu verras que tes petits bleus ne sont rien comparé a ce que je vais te faire, tu obéis, il en va de ta sécurité, monte préparer ce que tu dois emmener.

Il poussa son fils jusqu'à l'escalier pour qu'il s'exécute plus vite, Drago ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui se tramait et pourquoi devait-il s'isoler avec son père, qu'avait il de si important a protéger ? Il décida de ne pas trop réfléchir et de se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait a emporter, a priori, des vêtements et sa baguette lui suffiraient. Une dispute provenant de l'étage du dessous le fit sortir de ses pensées, visiblement c'était sa mère qui haussait le ton a la grande surprise de Lucius, celui ci n'avait pas l'habitude que sa femme lui tienne tête et oui, après un an d'absence il est possible d'avoir des surprises, Drago descendit a l'instant ou il allait lever la main sur sa femme, toujours déterminée qui ne comptait pas flancher sous l'acte de violence au quel elle semblait habituée malgré tout. Mais l'apparition du fils fit arrêter le père qui lui lança un regard meurtrier.

\- Tu es prêt, on peut partir ?

\- Oui.

\- Attrapes mon bras. Ne me regardes pas comme si c'était la fin du monde, allez dépêche toi, on va transplaner, on sera de retour avant la rentrée.

Non seulement la seule idée de prendre le bras de son père le faisait presque grimacer de dégoût et en plus il pût se rendre compte que celui ci tremblait, qu'il avait peur, si son père avait peur de quelque chose qu'il pensait maîtriser, c'était qu'il y avait vraiment de quoi s'en faire. Drago obéit et les deux hommes transplanèrent

Ils atterrirent dans une sorte de cabane très angoissante, que l'on pourrait imaginer comme le Cabane Hurlante, Drago se tourna vers son père :

\- C'est quoi ton nouveau délire là ?

\- Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais faire mes expériences a la vue de tous mon fils ?

\- Qu.. Quelles expériences ?

\- Il est temps que tu saches ce que je t'ai mis sous la peau avant de partir a Azkaban.

\- Je crois que je m'en doute un peu...

\- Dis moi.

\- C'est en rapport avec.. Avec lui.. Avec le seigneur des ténèbres ? … Et.. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais en prison ils allaient découvrir ce que tu cachais alors.. Alors c'est pour ça qu'a la fin de ton procès tu m'a serré fort contre toi en me plantant ta baguette dans le ventre et que j'ai naïvement cru que c'était un geste sincère et maladroit.

\- C'est bien tu es intelligent. C'est a peu prêt ça, je vais tout t'expliquer en détail et ensuite je t'expliquerais quoi faire pour que pour une seule fois dans ton existence tu me sois utile.

\- (Drago était profondément blessé mais ne laissa rien paraître, il était doté d'un masque de neutralité indestructible, il s'assit et regarda Lucius) Je t'écoute.

\- Tout d'abord, je veux que tu saches qu'il s'agit d'un niveau de magie noire d'une puissante rarissime, presque inexistante et qu'on se demande tous encore comment cela a fait pour fonctionner. Mais passons. La veille de la Grande Bataille de Poudlard, le Maître savait, il sentait au fond de lui, malgré un espoir de fou, il savait qu'il devait tout de même qu'il devait se protéger pour être sur de pouvoir revenir si jamais il se faisait battre par Potter. Ce qu'il a donc fait...

\- Un Horcruxe.

\- Bien plus puissant que ça mon fils, bien plus puissant. Un Horcruxe, appelle le comme ça si tu veux, ce qu'il a fait n'a pas encore de nom, c'est une pratique unique qui n'a jamais fonctionné. Sauf avec lui.. Ecoute moi bien Drago. Il a, comme pour un Horcruxe d'origine, prit la vie de quelqu'un, un fidèle de son armée dont le nom n'a jamais été connu, je ne me souviens plus, après tout ce n'est qu'un mort parmi tant d'autres, ensuite, comme prévu, son âme s'est encore divisée, pour une huitième fois, tu connais le principe Drago, puis il s'est tourné vers moi, j'étais le seul a être a ses côtés ce jour là, j'ai d'abord cru qu'il allait m'éliminer aussi, mais il m'a demandé de l'aider, lui, le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps, m'a demandé son aide a Moi.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

\- Lèves toi, au bout du couloir il y a une Pensine, je te laisses te replonger en ce jour de gloire pour notre famille, pour notre nom.

Drago obéit et se plongea dans les sombres souvenirs de son père et de Tom Jedusor, ou devrais je dire, Lord Voldemort.

 **[ Flash Back, la veille de la Grande Bataille, Lucius Malfoy & Voldemort :**

La voix sifflante et glaciale de son maître qui l'appelait le sortit de ses sombres pensées, il n'avait pas réagit au meurtre qui venait une fois de plus de se produire sous ses yeux.

\- Oui Maître.

\- Je sais que je peux te faire confiance, a un point peut être que toi même tu n'imagines pas encore Lucius.

\- N'en doutez pas Maître.

\- Tu as peur, tes lèvres tremblent et ton regard crie au secours, je te fais peur Lucius ? Regarde moi dans les yeux voyons.

\- Je n'ai pas peur Maître..

\- Alors regardes moi.

Lucius leva ses yeux face a ceux de son Maître et son sang se glaça, sa peau, ses os, ses entrailles, toute forme de vie et de sentiment semblaient avoir quitté son corps déjà bien détruit par une peur continuelle depuis l'annonce de la guerre, il était déjà très affaibli et cette terreur qu'il vivait juste en ayant les yeux plongés dans ceux de son Maître le firent vaciller d'avantage.

\- Voilà, vois comme tout est plus facile quand tu obéis.

\- Oui Maître.

\- J'ai une tâche a te confier pour rattraper la pitoyable erreur de ce que tu oses appeler ton héritier. Tu peux refuser, mais il en paiera le prix.

\- Je vous écoute...

\- Bien, vois tu, l'homme que je viens de tuer. Il va me servir, beaucoup plus que tout ceux que nous tuerons demain. Oui.

\- Un dernier Horcruxe Maître ?

\- Appelons ça comme ça. Sauf que celui ci sera indestructible, car tu l'aura dans la peau Lucius, je vais le placer dans un de tes vieux souvenirs. Ainsi, si je viens a disparaître demain, je continuerais a perdurer dans tes souvenirs, tu devras alors fuir le combat demain, en entraînant ta famille loin d'ici.

\- Vous êtes trop bon Maître...

\- Ce n'est absolument pas pour toi, ni pour ton fils et ta traînée de femme que je le fais espèce d'esclave sans valeur ! C'est pour moi, moi seul, pour m'assurer une véritable victoire si celle de demain venait a mal tourner. Cesses de m'interrompre, j'ai des consignes a te transmettre.

\- Pardonnez moi.

\- Bien, alors une fois que j'aurais placé mon Horcruxe dans un de tes souvenirs, tu porteras en toi une partie de mon âme, si jamais tu n'es plus en état de la transporter, si jamais tu te fais arrêter surtout, tu pourras la transmettre, a Drago ou Narcissa, personne d'autre. Ne parles a personne de cet arrangement. Ne cèdes pas a la panique comme tu as si souvent l'habitude de le faire Fuis et fais toi oublier si les choses tournent mal pour moi demain.

\- Maître.. Pour vous faire revenir... ?

\- J'y viens. Il te suffira de tuer des personnes, des sorciers, des moldus, peu m'importe, cela me servira à me nourrir et a reprendre de l'énergie. Je reviendrais encore plus puissant que jamais.

\- Comment allez vous revenir Maître si vous êtes sous ma peau, dans mes chairs, dans mon âme... ?

\- Tu vas mourir. Et ça m'est complètement égal et si tu refuses c'est ta famille qui y passe. Alors que choisis tu ? Je te rappelle que tu dois payer l'incompétence de ton fils.

\- Maître...

\- Personne ne sera capable de détruire ce Horcruxe, je serais le seul a le maîtriser.

\- Comment se fait-il ?

\- A moins que la personne sache se matérialiser a l'intérieur d'un souvenir, je ne vois pas comment elle pourrait me détruire.

\- Je comprends Maître, il est vrai que c'est totalement impossible de se matérialiser dans un souvenir à moins d'être doté d'une puissance redoutable, mais tout cela ne sont que des suppositions, nous gagnerons demain.

\- J'y compte bien. **]**

La scène se brouilla et Drago releva la tête, tremblant des pieds jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux blonds, il posa des yeux dévorés par la peur sur son père.

\- Tu m'as vendu, tu viens de me condamner a mort, pour ton égo, pour ton orgueil.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix.

\- Mais je suis quoi pour toi si ce n'est que.. Ta propre protection contre toi même ?!

\- Drago, écoutes moi, je ne le laisserais pas revenir, je ne le laisserais pas te détruire, ni recommencer...

\- … Dis moi que je rêve là.

\- Non, je continue de prôner la supériorité des sangs purs, mais.. Mais lui il tuait a tord et a travers, je ne veux plus vivre cette terrible angoisse, je veux que notre monde se réaorganise autrement.

\- Tu vas me faire croire que tu es devenu quelqu'un de bien.

\- Peut être, peut être qu'avec la prison...

\- Tu ne m'attendris pas, tu me dégoûte, en attendant vois ce que tu as fais de moi.

\- Et si tu arrêtais de geindre comme une princesse pourrie gâtée tu écouterais la suite et tu saurais que je maîtrise la situation, pour une fois dans ma chienne de vie.

\- Alors expliques moi.

\- On va le nourrir son souvenir jusqu'à plus faim, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à revenir.

\- Génial et ensuite, avant que je ne meurs ?

\- Drago Malfoy, n'oublies pas que tu as une partie du Seigneur des Ténèbres sous la peau, tu as donc aussi une partie de ses pouvoirs, tu vas sûrement pouvoir te matérialiser dans mon souvenir. Comme tu as pu l'entendre grâce a la Pensine.

\- Me.. Matérialiser dans un souvenir ? Le tiens en plus.

\- Oui, c'est ce que l'on va apprendre courant tes vacances de Noël, c'est plus bien important que des ASPICS.

\- Papa, c'est vraiment élevé je.. C'est dangereux.

\- J'ai peur aussi, mais je veux tout tenter pour mettre fin a cet enfer.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru entendre de telles paroles venant de ta bouche.

\- Je ne veux pas rentrer dans des explications Drago, tu dois me faire confiance et me suivre, tu dois apprendre a maîtriser l'énergie qui boue en toi, j'ai un plan.

\- Tu veux vraiment détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres Papa... ? Je ne rêve pas ?

\- Non tu ne rêve pas. Comme ça, je suis sur que notre nom apparaîtra quelque part, qu'on sera des légendes, des vraies, hein Drago ? Tu as toujours rêvé de cette gloire éternelle voilée par ce petit con de Potter, maintenant tu as une chance, saisis là.

\- Si tu le dis...

\- Bon, écoute moi, je vais passer ces vacances a t'entraîner, certains entraînements seront terribles. Mais je suis contrains et forcé de te les faire subir. Et ça commence maintenant.

Lucius fit ouvrir une mince porte délabrée par les années avec un simple coup de baguette, un courant glacé les enveloppa et ils purent entendre au fin fond du long couloir derrière cette porte, une multitude de cris plaintifs, de râles, d'appel au secours, Drago se figea et se tourna vers son père :

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Ton entraînement.

\- Comment ça... papa...

\- Je t'ai dis que tu devais nourrir les pouvoirs que tu avais en toi, je t'ai aussi dis comment les nourrir, en ôtant des vies. N'aie crainte, personne ne sera au courant et ces gens ne sont pas important, ce sont des anciens criminels moldus. Drago ne recule pas.

Il mit une main dans son dos et le poussa a l'intérieur du couloir, les râles se firent encore plus intenses, l'air plus rare, l'angoisse dans la gorge du jeune Serpentard montait de plus en plus, il allait ôter la vie a des personnes qui ne lui avaient rien fait, qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait été incapable de le faire a Dumbledore, pourquoi en serait-il capable maintenant. Ca allait continuer, sa torture psychologique allait recommencer. Il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ou d'imaginer d'autre chose qu'il se trouva face à une dizaine de cages, enfermés comme des animaux, criaient et pleuraient une vingtaine d'hommes et deux femmes, Drago ne comprit pas, pourquoi ce traitement était nécessaire, pourquoi il devait en arriver là, il ne voulait pas ôter la vie d'un être humain, c'était au dessus de ses forces.

\- Vas y Drago. Celui que tu veux.

\- Non...

\- Ne m'oblige pas a te forcer. C'est ou eux ou toi, choisis bien.

\- J'ai déjà eu cet ultimatum il y a un an...

\- Mais cette fois personne ne viendra te sauver la mise. Ne compte pas sur moi. Je veux que tu me prouves que tu es un homme, que tu tiens a ta vie, montres moi que tu es prêt a tout pour survivre. Ce ne sont que des moldus, des criminels en plus. Ne me fais pas perdre patience Drago.

Le jeune blond fit un pas en arrière, tremblant de la tête au pied, une main serrée sur le manche de sa baguette qui dépassait de sa poche, cependant, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'un sort luisait déjà au bout, un sort qu'il avait déjà vu une fois, toujours cette lueur violette qu'il lui était impossible de faire apparaître comme bon lui semblait. Comme si des sorts se lançaient a leur propre guise, par quelqu'un qui contrôlait a distance. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la lumière violacée qui jaillissait de sa poche, il sortit la baguette et l'approcha de lui pour mieux l'examiner, c'est alors que Lucius en profita pour attraper son fils, le bloquer contre lui avec une force qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, de le forcer a tendre son bras contre un des prisonniers. Drago eût peur, il ne voulait pas, mais impossible de se débattre tellement l'emprise était forte.

\- Papa non, je t'en supplie, ne me force pas...

\- Tu n'y prendra jamais goût Drago, mais je te promet qu'a la fin du mois, tu n'auras plus aucune peine et tu fera ça machinalement, comme si c'était normal. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Il n'eût pas le temps de supplier son père a nouveau qu'il sentit un élan de magie naître dans sa baguette, un élan non maîtrisé, le sort partit, il vit l'homme face a lui écarquiller les yeux, des yeux embués de larmes, de peur et d'incompréhension avant de tomber inanimé dans le sol crasseux de sa cage d'animal, Drago resta bloqué dans la même position pendant un long moment suffoquant, s'étouffant avec l'air qu'il respirait, comme si le monde entier venait de s'abattre sur lui, alors que non, il venait seulement d'abattre un homme, le premier d'une longue liste, dans le seul but de nourrir la folie destructrice de son père et de trahir le plus grand Mage Noir de tout les temps.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

Encore un cri.

Avada Kedavra.

Puis le silence succédé d'un corps maigre et chétif qui s'écrase dans sa cage. Plus un souffle, plus un son, pas même la respiration du meurtrier, ce meurtrier qui n'est rien d'autre qu'un enfant. Oui, on est pas bien vieux à seulement 19 ans, juste un enfant, avec dans les mains, le pouvoir de décision de vie ou de mort sur ses semblables humains. Ce garçon qui dix jours en arrière avait fondu en larme prêt du premier cadavre et qui vient maintenant d'achever sans ciller sa dernière victime.

Je suppose que le fils a son papa est fier?

Drago sursauta et chercha du regard la voix qui venait de lui lancer une pique venimeuse, il avança dans les profondeurs du couloirs et tomba nez a nez avec une dernière cage, une femme, très jeune femme, maigre et qui n'avait probablement plus rien a perdre.

Avoue que tu es fier, c'est excitant d'ôter des vies non ?

Qui es tu?

Je ne suis pas une moldue si tu veux tout savoir.

Qu'est ce que tu fais ici alors?

Ton père a dit qu'il avait ammené des criminels a éliminer, j'en fais partie.

Toi? Une criminelle, tu ne fais pas très peur. Et puis qu'est ce qui t'aurais poussé a devenir mauvaise?

Et toi? Qui t'as poussé a devenir mauvais?

On m'a forcé.

Evidemment, le pauvre petit Drago sans défense agit contre sa volonté.

Qu'est ce que tu as fais pour te retrouver enfermée ici? Dit le jeune blond de sa voix tremblante en espérant détourner le sujet.

J'ai détruit des enfants. Hey ne me regardes pas comme ça.

Je te regarde comme tu mérites d'être regardée, pourquoi as tu fais ça?

Et bien Drago, je n'ai pas eu le choix moi non plus, j'ai été enrôlée dans un conformisme, que tu connais bien, tu partages le même et on m'a poussé a le faire. Je n'avais personne pour m'aider, pour m'ouvrir les yeux et j'étais faible, comme toi. Oui on se ressemble beaucoup toi et moi.

Je ne vois pas en quoi.

Je suis une fille qui n'a pas eu le choix et qui a du utiliser sa puissante magie pour satisfaire les pulsions des fous qui entourent notre monde. Vois comme tu vas finir, quoi qu'il se passe, si tu continues a obéir a ton père, tu mourras.

Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ça? J'y pense depuis le premier jour, mais je ne trouve aucune issue pour m'en sortir, mon père deviet fou, il change sans cesse ses projets, il veut que je tue, jusqu'à plus soif, il me fait peur... Je n'ai plus personne à qui me confier, qui puisse m'aider, tu vois, je parle a une condamnée a mort qui emportera avec elle mes sombres secrets.

Je suis sure que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui pourra porter ce fardeau avec toi, le monde pardonne beaucoup, même a ceux qui ne le méritent pas. Tu n'es pas encore condamné, alors relèves la tête un peu, je suis sure que tu ne finiras pas comme moi.

Je.. J'aimerais savoir qui tu es.

Ca ne t'apportera rien, apprends a bien t'entourer et tu changeras la face de ton destin et tu goûtera peut être même a la gloire dont tu rêves secrètement dans l'ombre de Potter.

Que.. Comment tu...

Avaka Kedavra.

L'éclair frôla Drago et s'explosa en plein dans la poitrine de la mystérieuse jeune femme, la voix glacée de Lucius Malfoy avait résonné dans le sombre couloir. La jeune sorcière s'écroula sans lâcher Drago des yeux avant que son dernier souffle ne soit absorbé par les lentes respirations de la mort.

On ne parle pas aux prisonniers.

...

C'est terminé, il n'y en a plus, on va rentrer Drago. C'est fini...

Je ne sens aucun changement... Et tu ne m'as rien appris d'autre a part ôter la vie a des innocents.

Une chose à la fois, tu ne te rends pas compte de poids que tu portes.

Pourquoi tu ne récupères pas le souvenir? Tu n'es plus en prison, je n'ai pas à supporter tes folies.

Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, tu n'as jamais eu ton mot à dire d'ailleurs, tu es mon fils, tu m'obéis sans poser de questions.

Lucius lui saisit violemment le bras et ils transplanèrent a nouveau, Drago atterrit dans le manoir, il n'aurait jamais cru un jour dans sa vie se sentir soulagé de revenir ici, il se demandait comme il faisait pour tenir après ce qu'il avait subit ces dernières semaines, comment ses jambes pouvaient encore le porter. Néanmoins il éprouvait continuellement une envie de hurler, parfois même de fondre en larmes, ses yeux clairs étaient sans cesse embués et masqués d'un voile de peur, de culpabilité, un sentiment d'injustice le noyait, son esprit était divisé, il se rendait compte une fois de plus que ce qu'on le forçait a admirer depuis son plus jeune âge était quelque chose de malsain pouvant nuir à l'humanité toute entière. Le jeune sorcier monta dans sa chambre sans adresser une parole à ses parents, il s'assit sur son lit et mit son visage dans ses mains, le magnifique hibou bleu nuit vint tirer un pan de sa chemise en hululant doucement, il lui caressa doucement la tête, laissant ses doigts s'enfoncer dans le plumage épais de l'animal, celà était apaisant, il éprouvait depuis toujours un énorme réconfort avec cet animal, qui avait des comportements si humains parfois que cela en était surprenant.

J'aimerais tellement que tu me dises quoi faire, tu sais ce qu'il m'a obligé a faire, tu sais Sylvester, je me rends compte de certaines choses beaucoup trop tard, j'ai l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler, que quoi que je puisse faire, tout sera perdu, il n'y a personne pour m'aider...

Sylvester battit frénétiquement des ailes et prit un air agacé, il s'envola et alla fouiller dans les affaires d'école de son maître, l'oiseau semblait pressé de retourner a Poudlard, il faut dire que 15 jours enfermé dans le manoir sans voir personne était plutôt dur a vivre pour lui, mais voir son maître dans un tel état ne lui plaisait guère mieux. Drago soupira, il partageait les mêmes sentiments que son oiseau, d'ailleurs les deux étaient liés, Sylvester est un hibou d'ordre Magique qui est fait pour ressentir toutes les émotions de son Maître et de tout faire pour que celui ci se sente bien, une sorte de petite étoile protectrice et probablement le seul véritable ami que le blond n'ait jamais eu durant sa jeune vie. Celui ci se leva et alla finir de préparer sa valise, il retournerait a Poudlard demain le coeur encore plus lourd que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté. Comment allait-il expliquer sa situation à Granger? Il lui avait pourtant assuré qu'il lui parlerait quoi qu'il en soit il ne pouvait plus reculer, elle en savait déjà trop sur son compte, il devait tirer profit de la Gryffondor sans qu'elle ne lui mette des bâtons dans les roues. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui mentir, cela lui serait fatal, il savait, malgré son orgueil et son égo surdimensionné, qu'il avait besoin d'aide, que tout seul il ne vaincrait pas la folie de Lucius et la puissance du monstre qui sommeillait sous sa peau, dans son sang et puis il devait se l'avouer, Granger est une excellente sorcière et elle pourrait l'aider, notament pour ses projets de matérialisation dans le souvenir qu'il portait et auquel il ne pouvait pas encore accéder. Oui, il allait parler a Granger, mettre de côté les rancunes et les bêtises d'autrefois lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, aujourd'hui c'est terminé, tout deux sont adultes et l'enjeu est trop important. Ce pas de géant dans l'esprit du Serpentard eu pour effet de le calmer immédiatement lui et son hibou qui cessa de farfouiller partout dans les affaires de son maître. Tout deux finirent par s'endormir.

Hermione s'éveilla en sursaut, c'était la rentrée pour elle aussi. Elle avait passé des vacances de rêve avec sa famille et Harry la première semaine, elle a pût retrouver tout ceux qui lui étaient chers. Elle sortit en vitesse de son lit avant de se glisser sous la douche, elle en profita pour se repasser en série la liste des choses qu'elle avait prévu de faire durant les vacances, elle fût très satisfaite quand elle vit qu'elle avait tout accomplit, devoirs, révisions et tout ce que l'on sait habituel a Hermione. Une fois douchée et habillée elle descendit rejoindre ses parents en traînant sa grosse valise derrière elle, après des aux revoirs plus chaleureux que ceux de Septembre, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec le mur de la voie 9 3/4, elle y entra comme d'habitude puis s'installa dans le train après avoir salué les deux garçons.

Alors c'était comment votre semaine?

Oh tu sais Hermione, avec Harry on a pas fait grand chose, j'ai surtout insisté pour qu'on soit le plus souvent possible hors de chez moi...

Je comprends... George ne va pas mieux..?

C'était le deuxième noël sans Fred et .. je l'ai trouvé vraiment très bizarre, beaucoup de sauts d'humeurs et il s'éloigne de Ginny, il s'isole beaucoup et il reçoit du courrier mais refuse de nous dire de qui il s'agit.. Il sort tout seul alors qu'avant il refusait d'aller ou que ce soit sans sa soeur.

Il a peut être besoin d'un jardin secret le temps de se retrouver Ron, laisses lui du temps, tu finiras bien par retrouver ton grand frère...

Hermione a raison Ron. Je ne l'ai pas trouvé si mal que ça moi, puis l'essentiel c'est que tu ai décompressé, cette année est étrange et difficile pour tout le monde.

Ouais je sais Harry, je sais. Mais je m'inquiète, je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose qui se trame là dessous.

Tu te fais trop d'illusions...

Il y eut une fois de plus un silence mais non pesant, ou chacun divaguait dans ses pensées, Hermione vit bien que le jeune roux était perturbé par les comportements de son frère, elle ne comprennait pas vraiment pourquoi, après tout il réapprenait à vivre. Puis son regard se posa sur Harry, il semblait se détacher de toutes les craintes que ses deux amis éprouvaient, la guerre et tout ce qu'il a vécu ces années auparavent lui ont vraiment fait un blocage dans sa tête, il n'accordait plus d'importance a rien, plus aucun goût à l'aventure, perdu l'envie d'éprouver des sensations fortes et de violer le règlement, Harry Potter, le héro du siècle était devenu plat, banal et même si elle le comprennait lui et son changement radical, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter l'ancien Harry, il ne lui serait vraiment d'aucune utilité dans ses futurs projets et c'était bien dommage, car il est un excellent sorcier. Elle soupira une fois de plus avant de se perdre dans une nouvelle vague de pensée : Malfoy. C'est ce soir qu'il va lui réveler les secrets de ses sombres tourments, elle avait peur mais elle ressentait par dessus tout une certaine excitation, quelque chose allait enfin bouger dans sa nouvelle petite vie monotone. Elle avait hâte de le voir, oui, elle avait hâte de voir Malfoy, ce fût difficile à avouer mais pourtant vrai.

Le Poudlard Express arriva à quai, tous descendirent et regagnèrent avec hâte leur école.

Qu'est ce que j'ai faim, ce trajet me rends dingue, je n'en peux plus de me le farcir a chaque fois! grogna Ron.

Oh ça va tu vas manger Ron ça va! lui répondit Harry en riant.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, a leur table habituelle et leur place habituelle, Hermione soupira d'ennui mais aucun des deux garçons ne remarquèrent sa lassitude, elle vit Drago passer, seul une fois de plus, toujours aussi maigre et presque vouté, il semblait porter le poids de plusieurs mondes sur les épaules, qu'a-t-il pût encore subir?

Elle vit le jeune blond aller s'asseoir en bout de table regardant dans le vide, le bleu de ses yeux semblait avoir perdu sa lueur canaille presque énervante, il était comme Survivant dans un corps déjà mort. Elle chercha néanmoins a croiser son regard afin qu'il lui confirme leur rendez vous d'il y a quinze jour dans les cachots pour qu'il lui explique enfin la raison de ses virements de comportements et l'origine de ses bleus. Par chance, Drago releva son pâle visage en sa direction et eut un léger sursaut en voyant qu'elle le regardait, elle lui adressa un sourire gêné tout en le questionnant du regard, ce dernier se contenta d'un très bref hochement de tête avant de replonger sur son assiette. Une fois le repas terminé, elle s'enfuit discrètement sans éveiller les soupçons de Ron et Harry et descendit dans les cachots, elle entendit derrière elle des pas léger et pressé, elle reconnut la démarche de Drago, ce qui la surprit une fois de plus, elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir prêté attention à ce genre de détail sur ce garçon. Elle s'arrêta net quand elle entendit que les pas avaient cessé eux aussi.

Bonsoir Malfoy. Lâcha-t-elle en se retournant.

Bonsoir.. Je n'aurais pas cru que tu viennes.

Moi non plus a vrai dire, mais j'en sais déjà trop et puis...

J'ai besoin de toi.

Je te demande pardon?

Granger, j'ai besoin de toi. Je ne pourrais pas tout seul.

Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit vraiment le lieu idéal pour parler en toute discrétion Malfoy...

Elle lui saisit le bras sans lui demander son avis et lui fit remonter tout les escaliers des cachots, puis encore d'autre avant de l'emmener tout en haut, dans la tour d'astronomie. Elle rit un peu en voyant le regard perplexe du jeune homme complètement essouflé.

Y'avait plus prêt comme lieu discret.

Mais là je sais que je pourrais te tuer si tu me mens ou me dis des choses blessantes, personne ne me verras.

Si tu le dis, mais je n'aime pas cet endroit.

J'en ai strictement rien à faire Malfoy. Tu es ici pour m'expliquer, c'est toi qui m'a donné ce fichu rendez vous, alors parles!

Bon.. Promets moi de ne pas me juger, comme tu l'a toujours fais et...

Et toi tu ne m'a jamais jugé peut être?

Je croyais qu'on devait parler entre adulte.

Pardon. Continues. Non je ne te jugerais pas et .. je t'ai aussi promis je ne n'alerterais personne...

Elle frémit et pâlit légèrement a ses propres paroles, elle n'imaginait pas le quart de ce qu'allait lui annoncer le blond. Elle fût directement absorbée par le début de son récit, il n'ommit aucun détail, le souvenir de son père, la promesse de Voldemort, le pseudo Horcruxe surpuissant, le besoin d'une maîtrise parfaite de toute sorte de magie pour parvenir à ses fins, les plans fous de son père, les meurtres qu'il lui a obligé à commettre, la discussions avec la jeune prisonnière défunte, tout. Il essaya de garder un ton neutre et sérieux tout le long de son récit et ne prêter aucune attention au visage de la Gryffondor qui se décomposait sous ses paroles mais qui restait malgré tout de marbre et qui était bel et bien déterminée a écouter jusqu'à la fin. Les efforts surhumains qu'il faisait pour contrôler sa voix et sa peur perdirent de leurs fruits à la fin du monologue, il se sentit trembler, son ton baisser, des coups venirs sous sa peau et ses yeux s'embuer à cause de la peur et de l'épuisement, il perdit pour le seconde fois le contrôle devant Hermione.

J'ai besoin d'aide, j'ai besoin d'aide... Il faut m'aider, je ne veux pas être encore l'esclave de leurs pulsions, je veux faire mon nom tout seul, pour une cause qui m'appartiens, j'ai besoin d'aide, il me faut.. il me faut de l'aide... Il...

Calme toi Drago, calme toi.

Elle aussi avait la voix tremblante, il venait de la terroriser jusqu'au plus profond d'elle même mais elle avait avant tout sentit la peur et le deséspoir du serpent, elle posa doucement une main sur sa joue, il tressaillit a ce geste et recula brusquement en se cognant dans le mur.

C'est vrai, tu vas m'aider?

Oui Drago.. C'est trop important, c'est trop dangereux mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'on y arrive à deux ...

On n'aura pas le choix, il ne faut prévenir personne d'autre, si.. Si mon père savait que tu .. Non je ne préfère pas y penser.

Bon.. Je vais réfléchir aux moyens que l'on peut utiliser a notre niveau pour entrer dans un soouvenir et se matérialiser.. Et toi.. Toi essaie de contrôler les pulsions de.. De Voldemort, il se peut qu'il te fasse comme a Harry puisqu'il est en toi.. Qu'il prenne le contrôle..

Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Granger, on va se concentrer sur le plus important.

Ca veut dire que l'on va devoir travailler ensemble, c'est bien ça ?

Je crois que cette fois on ne va pas avoir le choix malheureusement.

Si tu ne m'insultes pas à chaque occasion ça devrait aller, on ne va pas perdre notre temps a se disputer comme des enfants, l'enjeu est trop important.

Ca me tue de l'avouer mais là tu as raison.

Elle lui adressa un faible sourire avant de se retourneer et de regagner les escaliers pour descendre de la tour et retourner à sa salle commune en gardant une fois de plus pour elle un secret d'importance capitale, puis elle se stoppa nette a nouveau et se tourna en direction du Serpent.

Tu as peut être changé Drago, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu m'adresses la parole comme ça et encore moins que tu veuilles contredire des ordres qui viennent de personnes telles que le seigneur des ténèbres ou ton père...

Non je n'ai pas changé Granger.


	10. Chapter 9

Bonjour, je m'excuse encore pour le grand retard, non je n'abandonne pas la fiction et si un jour je décide de l'arrêter je ferais en sorte de lui donner une fin qui ait un sens, je ne la laisserais pas en plan comme ça, je vous en fait la promesse!

J'ai lu vos review en ce qui concerne la ponctuation notamment dans les dialogues, je vais tâcher de faire plus attention cette fois, merci de me l'avoir dis!

Chapitre 9 :

Deux mois étaient passés depuis que Drago avait avoué ses tourments, non sans peine a Hermione, nous étions début mars, l'année semblait s'écouler banalement pour tout les élèves de Poudlard du moins presque tous. Aucun d'eux ne semblait se douter de ce qui se tramait dans leur dos, tous étaient trop absorbés par leurs études et leurs préoccupations d'adolescents. Néanmoins, il y en avait deux qui n'avaient pas l'esprit tranquille, en effet, depuis deux mois, Hermione ne cessait de lire et relire une tonne d'ouvrage sur les souvenirs et les rêves tandis que Drago expérimentait ses pouvoirs qui avaient grandement changés depuis la dizaine de meurtres des vacances de Noël, celui ci se forçait également à suivre les cours de manière régulière pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon.

La relation qu'entretenait les deux adolescents avait beaucoup évoluée, aucun d'eux ne saurait dire que cela était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, ils vivaient avec et cela ne semblait pas être si difficile. Chaque fin de semaine ils se retrouvaient au fond des jardins de l'école pour faire le point sur ce qu'ils avaient apprit et cette semaine là Hermione n'étais pas peu fière de ses trouvailles, elle trépignait d'impatience et d'exctitation à l'idée d'en informer son camarade. Il se pourrait bien qu'elle ait fait un grand pas dans leurs recherches. Son dernier cours se finit, elle ne s'était jamais enfuit aussi vite d'une salle de classe, surtout en bousculant un élève de Serdaigle qui partageait le cours de Métamorphose des Gryffondor, ce qui eu le don d'en surprendre plus d'un.

Qu'est ce qu'elle a encore? Interrogea Harry a l'attention de Ron.

Sais pas... le roux avait un air totalement absent et désinteressé.

Ron? Tu m'écoutes? T'es sur que ça va?

Oui je vais bien, je suis juste fatigué Harry.

Ca se voit, tu ne devrais pas aller a Pré au lard ce soir. Je vais même rester avec toi si tu veux. (les dernière année avaient exceptionnellement le droit de quitter l'enceinte de l'école les vendredi et samedi soir pour se détendre)

Non sort, fais toi plaisir, vraiment, je vais surement m'endormir comme un vieux mollusque .

Si tu ne passais pas tes nuits à attendre un hibou de Ginny aussi, tu ne serais pas si fatigué...

Ce n'est pas normal de ne pas avoir de nouvelles Harry, elle m'écrivait tout le temps et là..

Et là rien du tout, tu deviens parano. Tu as raison, je vais te laisser passer ta soirée a te reposer ce soir, ce sera mieux pour tout le monde.

L'Elu tourna les talons et quitta aussi la salle de classe, laissant sur le carreau un jeune roux complètement désemparé et inquiet par le manque de nouvelles de sa petite soeur. A cet instant il détesta Harry d'être devenu aussi mou et désinteressé de tout ce qui l'entourait. Il allait donc passer sa soirée seul a broyer du noir.

Drago s'était lui aussi enfuit de son cours de Potions et s'était précipité jusque dans les jardins, une pointe d'appréhension dans l'esprit, il eut envie comme pour se rassurer d'emmener son hibou avec lui. Il vit au loin Hermione assise contre un arbre entrain d'écrire il ne savait quoi, il s'approcha doucement, la jeune femme eut un léger sursaut en apercevant l'ombre du Serpentard puis elle tourna légèrement la tête vers lui tandis qu'il s'asseyait a ses côtés, elle pût l'observer plus en détail : il avait reprit du poids et des couleurs, ce qui était une bonne chose, loin de Lucius il vivait mieux malgré le fait d'avoir le Seigneur des Ténèbres sous la peau, elle en arriva a se demander lequel des deux étaient le plus dangereux finalement... La jeune femme secoua doucement la tête pour se ramener à des pensées plus prioritaires et prit un ton très fier :

Je crois que j'ai trouvé un moyen d'entrer dans un souvenir et de s'y matérialiser!

Alors qu'est ce que tu attends, montres moi.

Ne mets pas la charrue avant les boeuf Malfoy!

Qu'est ce que j'en ai a faire de mettre des charnues dans les gueux, je veux que tu me montres.

(Hermione se retint de rire, il est vrai qu'un sang pur d'une telle lignée ne pouvait pas connaître une expression de la sorte, elle trouva cela attachant malgré elle) Non sérieusement Malfoy, je ne peux pas te montrer ça comme ça, tu as cru que la magie était facile toi peut être?

Puisque tu es censé tout savoir, oui j'ai cru. Mais je suis déçu maintenant.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de prendre son gros grimoire et de le poser ouvert sur les jambes du Serpentard avant de reprendre la parole.

Le livre a l'air terriblement vieux, mais je suis persuadée que ça a fonctionné.. Je pense qu'avant de se lancer dans quelque chose de trop dangereux on devrait essayer sur un souvenir de l'un d'entre nous ou d'un élève de Poudlard, tu ne penses pas Malfoy?

C'est tout en lisant que le Serpentard prit a son tour la parole : - Ca a l'air facile en lisant, tu penses vraiment que ça peut nous poser problème?

Enfin tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que c'est, se matérialiser dans un souvenir... Et puis il y a toutes les conséquences que ça peut avoir après... (Hermione semblait réellement inquiète ce qui ne manqua pas d'échapper a Drago)

Tu veux dire que .. Les actes que l'on pourra faire dans ce souvenirs auront des conséquences sur la réalité après?

Tu comprends vite Malfoy.

Tu sais, j'en ai pas l'air mais je m'interesse un minimum aux cours qui servent à quelque chose.

Mais tout les cours sont utiles! S'exclama la Gryffondor.

Je ne trouve pas moi, certains n'ont même pas leur place dans le monde des sorciers.

Voyant que la conversation n'allait pas tourner comme elle le voulait et probablement mener a une dispute, chose qu'elle se devait d'éviter pour continuer a travailler avec Drago, la jeune sorcière préfera faire preuve de maturité que son camarrade ne semblait pas encore avoir aqcuit et décida de se taire, elle éprouvait quand même une certaine envie de lui crier dessus, elle ne supportait pas que l'on critique des choses aussi importantes, d'autant plus que pour l'instant, c'était elle qui menait la barque pour une chose qui ne la concernait pas. Mais Malfoy était ainsi fait, elle ne le changerait pas et finalement, c'était peut être mieux comme ça, il avait sans doute ses propres qualités qu'elle découvrirait bientôt. Le jeune homme prit subitement la parole :

On essaie sur le souvenir de qui alors?

Il faut un souvenir qui n'ai pas d'impact réel sur notre existance, un souvenir ou la personne ne bouge pas...

On ne peut pas en prendre un a toi ou a moi? Questionna Drago.

Je ne préfère pas tu sais, il vaudrait mieux que l'on se concentre vraiment sur de l'inconnu, je te rappelle que nous allons entrer dans un des souvenirs de ton père, il vaut mieux être prêt a affronter des imprévus, si l'on est dans le souvenir de l'un de nous deux, on saura à quoi se préparer..

La petite Granger veut des sensations fortes.

Oh tais toi un peu Malfoy, tu sais très bien à quoi je fais allusion et je ne veux pas mal finir parce que toi tu as la trouille d'affronter l'inconnu.

Je n'ai pas peur de ça. On va prendre un souvenir de quelqu'un qu'on ne fréquente pas ni toi ni moi. Enfin, moi je ne fréquente plus grand monde de toute manière.

Il sembla a Hermione que le Serpent baissa tristement la tête, serait il nostalgique de l'époque ou il avait une petite cour a son service? Des faux amis pensa-t-elle, c'est le terme le plus approprié, à part pour le cas de Blaise, qui semblait véritablement attaché à cette petite tête de noeud de Malfoy.

Il avait donc rayé de sa vie la seule personne pour qui il comptait, et d'après leurs anciennes discussions, il l'avait fait volontairement, pour le protéger. Drago éprouvait donc des sentiments tels que l'amitié ou l'attachement, cela n'étonnait pas tellement la Gryffondor. Elle avait connu un cas approximatif avant d'intégrer Poudlard, dans son école de moldu, un petit garçon ne cessait de martyriser les autres, au nom d'arguments qui ne tenaient pas la route, mais un jour elle s'était aperçu que ce gamin était le gamin le plus malheureux de toute l'école et qu'il cherchait de manière maladroite, un point de repère, un support auquel s'accrocher, il en était étroitement de même pour Drago, mais en pire... Celui ci le sortit à nouveau de ses pensées.

On prends le souvenir de qui alors? Et comment on s'y prends. Je n'ai jamais volé de souvenir a personne moi.

Il faudrait quelqu'un qui nous le donne volontairement je pense, c'est pour cela qu'il faut mettre quelqu'un d'autre dans la confidance, mais sans le mêler aux projets, l'éloigner du danger...

Il en est hors de question, tu es complètement folle ou quoi? Tu veux notre perte? Je ne prendrais pas le risque d'expliquer à un de ces crétins de Poudlard que le seigneur des ténèbres est tranquillement au chaud sous ma peau et qu'il prévoit de se servir de ma force et de ma magie pour revenir et terminer ses cruels projets.

Harry serait parfait pour ça.. C'est lui qui est premièrement visé...

Tu devrais faire humoriste Granger, je ne vais pas m'amuser a intégrer Saint Potter à ça, il va encore accaparer toute l'attention alors qu'il ne va servir a rien.

Tu veux la célébrité pour toi tout seul en fait.., la jeune femme poussa un soupir de lassitude. Drago, c'est terminé ces histoires, quand est ce que tu vas enfin comprendre que tout cela na plus aucune importance de qui a fait quoi pour quelle raison, il faut le faire et puis c'est tout, parce que sinon peu de gens pourront se rendre compte de la chance qu'ils ont d'être encore en vie.

Je ne veux pas de Potter, c'est trop demandé? N'importe qui, mais pas Potter. Puis tu as dis, quelqu'un que l'on ne fréquente pas, ni toi ni moi, pourquoi tu me ramènes ce gueux dans la conversation.

Ta haine est encore trop forte, elle t'aveugle, c'est bien dommage ... Vous êtes de grands sorciers tout les deux et...

Stoppes ton inutile conversation, tu gaspilles ta salive, lâcha Drago avec une amertume profonde dans le son de sa voix.

Ouais je crois qu'il vaut mieux. Alors on prends le souvenir de qui?

Quelqu'un en qui on a confiance, qui est doué en magie, qui saurait tenir sa langue, mais pas Potter.

Il y a bien Ron... Luna.. Ou même Blaise si tu daignais aller lui faire des excuses. Si tu lui fais confiance, je lui fais confiance...

Je ne veux absolument pas mêler Blaise à ça.. Puis ses souvenirs ne doivent pas être très reluisants a l'heure qu'il est...(il ouvrit soudain de grands yeux a moitié apeurés et satisfaits avant de se tourner brutalement vers Hermione et de lui parler avec une rapidité et un enthousiasme sans nom) Granger toi qui est si intelligente, dis moi... crois tu qu'on pourrait .. En modifiant le souvenir, par exemple en empêchant un évenement de se produire .. Que ça ait un impact sur la réalité?

Je ne pense pas.. (elle soupira) je vois ou tu veux en venir, pour Blaise probablement, cela m'étonnerais que si on modifie le souvenir de la mort de son petit frère.. Que cela l'empêche vraiment de mourir.. On ne modifie pas le temps .. On modifie juste un aspect de quelque chose qui a existé.. Je ne sais pas si tu comprends ce que je veux te dire...

Si je comprends parfaitement, tu as raison, c'était stupide de penser ça...

Tu as juste voulu faire les choses bien, faire quelque chose de censé et de sincère pour ton ami, ce n'était pas stupide et j'aurais sincèrement voulu que ça fonctionne..

Un silence s'installa entre eux, le soir commençait également a tomber, de là oou ils se tenaient, ils pouvaient voir une masse d'élèves de dernière année quitter l'école et se diriger vers Pré au lard pour une soirée de décontraction. Ce genre de soirée n'interressait guère Hermione et passait complètement au deçu de l'esprit torturé de Drago, ils avaient donc un point commun tout les deux, Hermione avait sentit un changement dans leur relation, un changement positif, elle avait découvert en lui quelque chose qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, elle avait juste peur de confondre ce sentiment avec la pitié qu'il lui inspirait. Elle ne préférait pas faire de conclusions trop hâtives et de toute façon, Drago ne sera jamais son ami. Elle trouvait encore en lui ce regard limite méprisant et insultant qu'il éprouvait a son égard depuis tant et tant d'années maintenant. Puis elle se resaisit, ils n'avaient toujours pas de "victime" a qui prendre un souvenir et cela devenait urgent, elle le remarqua lorsqu'elle vit une grimace de douleur sur le visage de Drago et lorsqu'il porta sa main a ses côtes : les coups avaient recommencé... Voldemort devenait de plus en plus puissant, notamment grâce aux meurtres que le jeune sorcier avait fait. Il allait bientôt être prêt a revenir et sans ménagement pour la survie de son porteur apparement...

Elle lui prit le bras doucement en le forçant à la regarder.

Drago, il faut que l'on se décide vite, ton corps ne peut pas endurer ça encore longtemps.. C'est insupportable .. Je me demande comment tu as fais pour tenir jusque là, regarde toi...

Demande à Loufoca. C'est bon. Je ne veux pas de Weasmoche non plus et je ne veux pas mêler Blaise a cette histoire.

Donc.. tu m'autorise a lui expliquer... Et.. Oh mon dieu...

Quoi, qu'est ce que tu as?

Un flash fit irruption dans l'esprit de Hermione, ses brêves discussions avec la Serdaigle a propos de ses rêves étranges, de l'homme au halo d'énergie faible mais qui gagnait en puissance, des deux mystérieux personnages... tout cela correspondait parfaitement à leur situation actuelle, Luna avait eu une vision.. Et si elle en avait eu une, il était probable qu'elle en ai d'autres et qu'elle puisse les aider, c'était donc le cobaye parfait pour leur expérience, de plus elle avait totalement confiance en elle.

GRANGER YOUHOUUUU !

Malfoy! Il faut a tout prix que tu sâches quelque chose sur Luna.. Au début de l'année elle m'a confié des choses, sur un rêve qu'elle faisait sans cesse, avec une forme, ni humaine, ni autre juste une sorte de spectre qui brûlait d'énergie et qui grandissait sans cesse.. Et deux sorciers qui étaient présent aussi, mais leur tâche restait floue dans l'esprit de Luna, je suis sûre qu'elle a eu une vision du retour d Voldemort et de la place qu'il prends dans ton esprit.. Je suis sûre et certaine qu'elle peut nous aider...

Tu veux dire que tu crois à un stupide rêve, toi?

Luna m'a toujours impressionné, voir effrayé sur certains points, mais là, oui je la crois, je suis sûre que l'on peut s'en servir et avoir plus d'une réponse à nos questions...

Tu es sûre de toi?

Certaine Malfoy.

Alors on a notre cobaye.. Et ça m'étonnerais que ce soit difficile de la convaincre..

Elle dira oui de suite, tu le sais autant que moi.

Alors je marche pour Luna.

Ils se jetèrent un regard complice sans s'en rendre compte puis se levèrent pour regagner le château qui avait l'air plus que désertique en ce vendredi soir, même les étudiants n'étant pas autorisés a sortir avaient trouvé une occupation amusante et certains avaient quand même franchit les portes et s'étaient rendu en soirée. Les deux sorciers étaient donc presque seuls au monde, sans compter les tableaux qui parlent ou les fantômes qui vaquaient a leurs occupations diverses et variées.

Tu crois qu'elle est sortit avec les autres? Lança Drago.

Non ça m'étonnerais la connaissant, elle est plus du genre a être comme nous...

(le jeune homme haussa un sourcil) comme nous? Tu insinues que toi et moi avons des points communs Granger?

Ca te plait de me chercher comme ça à chaque fois? Petit provocateur prétentieux et imbus de sa personne (elle lança cette phrase mais sur un ton de plaisanterie)

Franchement? Oui.

Elle rit un moment avant de reprendre sa marche, elle ne savait pas vraiment ou cherche mise a part la salle commune des Serdaigle mais l'entrée leur était interdite.

On peut demander a Sylvester de la trouver.

Qui ça? Questionna Hermione.

C'est mon hibou, je crois que tu as déjà fais sa connaissance...

Oh c'est l'oiseau bleu nuit, l'immense hibou ? C'est le tiens?

Oui, mais personne ne le voit .. il n'aime pas vraiment la compagnie des autres en réalité.

Je vois Malfoy, il ressemble à son maître.

On peut voir ça sous cet angle oui. Il n'empêche qu'il peut trouver Luna et nous éviter de perdre du temps à la chercher comme des âmes en peine...

Bon alors va me chercher ton oiseau Malfoy.

C'est que tu joues la femme autoritaire avec moi, dites donc.

Le jeune blond s'éloigna en râlant, elle décida de le suivre jusqu'à la volière ou elle pût de nouveau rencontrer Sylvester, le magnifique et immense hibou bleu nuit, celui ci parût la reconnaître puisqu'il vola directement jusqu'à elle, il lui sembla même qu'il lui adressa un signe de tête en guise de salut courtois, elle sourit à son interlocuteur qui s'envola et alla se poser sur l'épaule de son maître qui ne se priva pas de caresser le plumage gourmand du magnifique animal.

Tu as de quoi écrire Granger? Interrogeat le Serpent.

Oui (elle lui sortit un vieux bout de parchemin et une plume )

On lui demande de nous rejoindre ou? Ici? Dehors?

La salle sur demande a été réouverte .. on pourrait peut être travailler là bas, non tu ne crois pas?

La salle sur demande? Je ne savais pas qu'elle était encore en service...

Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores Malfoy... Tu as trop manqué de cours et d'informations. Mais ceci dit, ce n'est pas vraiment grave, je vois que ça ne t'empêche pas de vivre...

Oh non, loin de là Granger, et j'avais d'autres préoccupations plus importantes que l'ouverture d'une salle ou d'autres trucs futiles et sans intêret.

Tu n'es pas obligé d'être piquant Malfoy... (elle soupira)

Drago lui lança un regard sans émotion particulière puis prit la plume et le parchemin avan de griffoner un mot demandant à Luna de venir les rejoindre ce soir dès reception du courrier dans la fameuse salle sur demande, il lui expliqua qu'il était au courant pour ses rêves et que Hermione serait avec lui, puis il accrocha le petit bout de parchemin à la patte de son oiseau et le fit partir. Cela lui paraissait totalement stupide d'utiliser un hibou pour envoyer un message à quelqu'un qui n'était probablement pas loin mais c'était le moyen le plus rapide, une fois cette besogne achevée, il regarda Hermione et tout deux quittèrent la volière sans un mot pour se diriger à la salle sur demande, qu'ils arrivèrent a trouver sans grande difficulté ce qui eu pour effet de surprendre les deux jeunes sorciers, ils entrèrent et a leur plus grande surprise.. Luna s'y trouvait déjà avec Sylvester sur les épaules qu'elle caressait avec douceur, celui ci semblait apprécier, la jolie blonde prit la parole, elle n'avait cependant pas retrouvé cette voix et cet air rêveur qu'on lui connaissait autrefois...

Bonsoir vous deux, j'étais sûre que vous n'alliez pas aller à la fête de Pré au lard ce soir, je suis sûre que vous aviez d'autres choses beaucoup plus importante à faire. (elle tourna la tête vers Drago) ton hibou est très gentil, tu en a de la chance d'avoir un ami comme lui.

Luna on n'a pas le temps. Répondit froidement le Serpentard.

Drago! S'exclama Hermione. Tu pourrais au moins d'être poli avec elle, je te rappelle qu'elle a accepté de se déplacer et de nous consacrer sa soirée.

Comme si elle avait autre chose a faire. Crâcha Drago.

Tu es...

Oui j'ai fais des rêves étranges ces derniers mois. Coupa Luna sans aucune agressivité quelconque dans la voix malgré ce qu'elle s'était prit dans la tête en trente secondes. Je suppose que ça t'interesse Drago?

Oui, j'ai besoin de savoir .. Si tu as vu des évolutions, si tu as éclairé certaines pistes inconnues.. Puisqu'apparement, ils auraient un lien avec ce qui m'arrive en ce moment...

J'en conclu que.. C'est toi alors qui à un lien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres?

Elle plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux glacés de Drago, il se sentit tressaillir sur place, comment avait-elle fait pour savoir? Il était obligé maintenant de croire ce que lui disait Hermione au sujet des rêves/visions de Luna... Il tourna un visage affolé vers la Gryffondor qui se contenta de lui jeter un regard de reproche qui semblaient lui dire "tu vois que j'ai raison" . Il du se résigner donc à collaborer avec les deux jeunes femmes. Il prit une profonde respiration et entama son récit pour la seconde fois depuis le début. Luna l'écoutait très attentivement, contrairement a Hermione elle ne broncha pas devant les horreurs qu'il lui racontait, on aurait presque cru qu'elle connaissait déjà l'histoire avant que lui même ne la vive.

Voilà tu sais tout maintenant. Tu peux encore disparaître et oublier cette conversation. Lâcha-t-il.

Non je n'en ai pas la moindre envie. Si un danger nous plane au dessus de la tête, je veux pouvoir me défendre et protéger ceux que j'aime. Et je suis prête a collaborer avec vous, peut importe la façon.

Il nous faut un de tes souvenirs, dit Hermione d'une voix douce et un peu en retrait. Un souvenir que l'on pourrait utiliser... Pour nous entraîner... C'est tout ce que tu aura à faire...

Mais vous oubliez un détail... Il n'y a plus de Pensine pour lire les souvenirs, celle de Dumbledore a été détruite ...

Luna a raison .dit Hermione. Je ne sais pas comment on peut faire, nous voilà de nouveau bloqués...

Hey les filles, je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans la salle sur demande, elle peut donc nous offrir ce qui nous permettra de progresser dans notre quêete, d'autant plus que c'est une quête qui concerne tout le monde.

Tu crois qu'elle pourrait nous fournir ça? Ce n'est pas n'importe quel objet d'une quelconque importance tu sais... soupira la gryffondor.

Je suis certain qu'elle peut nous fournir tout ce dont nous avons besoin.

Aussitôt que le sorcier finit sa phrase, une Pensine semblable en tout et pour tout a celle du défunt Dumbledore apparût au centre du triangle que formaient les trois camarades. Hermione semblait stupéfaite, elle secoua la tête plusieurs fois comme pour se convaincre de ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux, Luna elle regardait l'objet avec curiosité eet fascination comme si l'on venait de leur livrer la clé de tout leur problème sur un plateau d'argent. Quand à Drago, il n'exprimait rien, il avait hâte d'en finir. Il saisit sans ménagement le bras de Luna.

Sors un souvenir. Dépêche toi. Le temps presse.

Je te donnes quoi?

Quelque chose qui n'a aucune signification pour toi et ou on puisse s'entraîner a nous matérialiser si possible.

Comme par exemple, un ou je suis seule dans ma chambre, sans rien de particulier?

Oui, par exemple. Dépêches toi.

Hermione lui lança un regard outré, décidément, ce garçon n'avait aucune idée de comment devait se passer une discussion cordiale en vue d'une future collaboration. Cependant, Luna dégaagea son bras, sortit sa baguette et la porta a sa tempe avec lenteur et précision avant d'extraire avec toute la douceur possible un petit filet argenté qu'elle finit par faire tomber dans la Pensine. Elle prit alors une voix douce pour s'adresser au duo.

C'est quand ton hibou est venu m'apporter la lettre Drago...

C'est partit, Hermione répètes moi la formule...


End file.
